<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Johanna Dorian by Squeakers19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25129582">Johanna Dorian</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeakers19/pseuds/Squeakers19'>Squeakers19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Scrubs (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Girl!JD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:08:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31,155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25129582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeakers19/pseuds/Squeakers19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>John "JD" Dorian is now Johanna "JD" Dorian and finds herself in love with Dr. Perry Cox. She knwos she's in love but can't tell her friends but then she's locked on the hospital roof by Janitor and is rescued by Perry. He takes her home to care for her and they are snowed in together. Can JD or Perry, who may or may not like her as well, keep feelings hidden during the time?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Perry Cox/John "JD" Dorian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Trapped</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Something i had written awhile back but never posted so i thought i would now. I don't own the rights to the characters or to the show but i hope you enjoy this nonetheless! Oh, and if you hadnt realize, yes, it is a female!JD story. If this is recieved well, i might post my other Scrub fanfictions.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dr. Johanna Marie'JD' Dorian was your typical girl.<br/>
She was working through her residency at Sacred Heart Hospital where she had amazing friends, lived with her best friend Chris Turk (who she had known and lived with for almost  decade) and his girlfriend Carla Esponosa, had recently broken up with her boyfriend Ethan because she was  afraid to commit to him after he asked her to move in after 4 months, and had a unhealthy crush on her mentor, Dr. Cox.<br/>
Her much older mentor who was the hospital's resident bastard who yelled at anyone who did something he deemed wrong. She's been on both sides of the rants he would throw at her. Whether he yelled at her for something small, like asking him a small question or just following him like a lost puppy (his words) but she also seen how he would yell at the other residents. Dr. Cox seemed to restrain himself just the tiniest bit when it came to her though so that probably why her hero worship for the man became a crush that became full blown love for him in the 4 years she's been there already.<br/>
"Bambi? You in there?"<br/>
JD jumped as she heard Carla's voice.<br/>
"Sorry. Daydreaming again." JD says looking at her friend, who stood at the nurse station. "What was you saying?"<br/>
"I was asking you if you was ok. You've been distant with Turk and i for awhile. We're worried about you, is all." Carla says.<br/>
"I'm sorry." JD says sighing. "I just...have a lot on my mind lately. Is Turk mad?"<br/>
"He could never be mad at you, sweetie." Carla says patting JD's hand. "He's worried like i am. He even said you spaced out during Gilmore Girls and you two love that show that he blows me off to watch it with you."<br/>
"I promise i'm not sleeping with him!" JD says eyes wide. "I swear!"<br/>
"I know, Bambi. You two are close but like siblings." Carla says smiling reassuringly. "But, what's wrong? You can talk to us, i promise. It might help."<br/>
JD looked around and was glad no one was nearby, especially Laverne. Even then, JD still lowered her voice to a whisper and leaned close to Carla.<br/>
"I'm in love with someone." She whispers.<br/>
"Oh, Bambi!" Carla says softly. "Why has being in love caused you to be all mopey around the apartment? Nothing is wrong with love, sweetie."<br/>
"I can't have him, though, Carla." JD says sighing. "He's kinda taken."<br/>
"Oh, i'm sorry." Carla says. "Do i know him? Does he work here?"<br/>
"Does who work here?"<br/>
JD jumped as The Todd walked by wearing his 'I love Vagina' shirt. He was leering between the women like usual, even though he gave up trying to get into Carla's pants long ago but still occasionally tried to get into JD's.<br/>
"No one, The Todd." JD says a small blush staining her cheeks. "Just having some girl talk."<br/>
"I have some girl talk in here for you!" He says thrusting out his pelvis. JD shakes her head. The Todd smacks her bottom and she squeaks. The Todd leers again and motions to his pelvis. "Come on, JD, you know you want it!"<br/>
"Newbie!"<br/>
Thank whoever that Dr. Cox decided at that moment to appear and rescue her from The Todd.<br/>
"Yes, Dr Cox?" JD asks sweetly. Dr. Cox snorts at her and looked out for blood so she prepared herself for his questions.<br/>
"Have you done Mrs. Kay's blood work?"<br/>
"Yes and i have already visited her with her results. She's pregnant so i sent her to Dr. Matthews."<br/>
"Have you seen Mr. Jameson's MRI results?"<br/>
"Here they are." JD says grabbing the folder off the station and handed it to him. He looked it over before shutting it.<br/>
"Done all your rounds?"<br/>
"Twice." JD says.<br/>
"Have a nurse change Mr. Langston's bandages?"<br/>
"Yes."<br/>
"Do your discharge summaries?"<br/>
"Yes."<br/>
"Pharmacy renewals?"<br/>
"Yes."<br/>
Dr. Cox growled lowly in his throat and JD fought the shiver that threatened to take over. God, that growl does things to her. He turns and stomps away.<br/>
"You did good, Bambi." Carla says. JD turns sees her smiling. "Never seen him stomp away like that. But maybe you should avoid him for just a little while."<br/>
"I defiantly will." JD says. "I'm going to go on break. Page me if any of my patients asks for me, ok?"<br/>
"Ok, Bambi." Carla says.<br/>
JD goes up to the roof and leans over the somewhat balcony.<br/>
Why did she have to fall in love with Dr. Cox? He was so mean to her, more than anyone else and constantly put her down for anything he could think of. He also was a angry man, even went to anger management and had a awful love/hate relationship with his ex-wife and sometimes sex partner. She only knew because they fought at the hospital and she once heard them in the supply closet going at each other. Dr. Cox even had crescent shaped marks on his neck and she had small bruises on hers.<br/>
And it turned JD on. She occasionally liked to have rough sex so...Probably why she couldn't commit to anyone was because of Dr. Cox, not that she was ever going to tell him that. That was going to stay a secret forever if she had anything to say about it.<br/>
She sighed and decided to go back inside because it was getting colder as the sun went down. It was winter, after all, and she was only in her light blue scrubs and a thin, long sleeve shirt underneath her top. She went to open the door but found it was locked. JD wondered why it was locked for a moment before it hit her.<br/>
Janitor! He was always doing things like this to her, ever since she came here.<br/>
She sighed and rubbed her arms together and went for her pager. She sent a page to Carla but her pager wasn't working. She hit it on her palm a few times but it went off completely and wouldn't turn back on.<br/>
"Well, fuck." JD says sighing angrily. She kicked the door and sat down by the door and pulled her legs to her chest. It was steadily getting colder and she shivered.<br/>
JD didn't know how long she was up there before it slowly started snowing.<br/>
"Come on!" JD shouts as the snow starts to fall faster and faster. She shivered and held herself tighter as it got colder.<br/>
JD felt the tears come to her eyes and felt cold against her face. Her hair quickly became damp from the snow. JD pulled her arms in her shirt and pulled the fabric close as possible to keep warm..<br/>
A few floors down, Dr. Cox was angrily looking for JD. He checked on call rooms, the lounge, the cafeteria, supply closets...He finally ran into Carla.<br/>
"Where the Hell is Newbie? I've been paging her for 20 minutes!" He asks angrily.<br/>
"She went on break," Carla says. She looks at her watch and frowns, "Almost 30 minutes ago. She should've been back by now. She never goes over 15 minutes for a break. Ever."<br/>
Dr. Cox frowns now. He wouldn't say it out loud but Carla was right. JD only ever took 15 minutes for a break so others could have longer ones.<br/>
"Are you looking for Scooter?" Janitor asks appearing out of nowhere and startling Carla. Dr. Cox looked at him glaring.<br/>
"Do you know where she is?" He growls at Janitor, who was unfazed by the hard look he was getting.<br/>
"I locked her on the roof, oh, about 30 minutes ago." Janitor says shrugging his shoulders.<br/>
"It's 20 degrees out and its snowing!" Carla says looking at the Janitor as if he lost his mind. "Perry, you need to go get her! She could develop hypothermia!"<br/>
Dr. Cox glares at the janitor and rushes away. He takes two stairs at a time to get to the roof. He unlocks the door and nearly trips over the ball of white and blue that was JD. He whips off his lab coat and wraps her in it. Dr. Cox notices she was shaking and her lips were turning a light shade of blue.<br/>
"JD, can you hear me?" He asks. The young woman looks at him, snow covering her hair and sticking to her eyelashes.<br/>
"D-Dr. C-Cox?"<br/>
"Easy, kid." He says gently. He picks her up in his arms and makes sure she covered by his lab coat.  "Lets get you inside."<br/>
"T-The J-Janitor..."<br/>
"I know and he's not going to get away with this, JD." Dr. Cox says running down the stairs as careful as he could and getting her to a room, calling out orders to get a heated blanket, warmer clothes, some of the hospitals heavier blankets...<br/>
Dr. Cox has Carla help him get JD out of her wet clothes and into a pair of hospital pants and a t-shirt (ignoring the fact he got hard seeing her in nothing but her bra and panties, no matter what he thought. He had to turn when Carla took those off) as JD was shivering too much to be much help. They get her wrapped in the heated blanket and then pile on a few heavy ones on top of that. Carla rubs JD's hands in her own and Dr. Cox was rubbing her arms, trying to get the blood circulating.<br/>
Slowly, JD was shivering less and color was coming back to her face and her lips were back to the normal pink. Carla mothered her for a bit while before going to hunt down her some warm soup. Dr. Cox stayed behind trying not to watch the young woman as she huddle into herself.<br/>
"I'm sorry." She whispers not looking at him.<br/>
"Why are you sorry?" Dr. Cox asks sitting on the bed beside her. "You didn't lock yourself on the roof."<br/>
"I know." JD says. "But i went over my break and i have patients to see."<br/>
She tries to untangle herself from the blankets but she finds her limbs were stiff and she couldn't even sit up yet. When she got a little bit up, Dr. Cox gently pushed her down.<br/>
"Newbie, you have a mild case of hypothermia so stay put. Barbie can handle your patients for today and then have someone cover you shift tomorrow to rest. I'm sure Carla will take care of you."<br/>
"I know she will but..." JD says worrying her bottom lip with her teeth and Dr. Cox found himself watching those full lips...<br/>
He stopped those thoughts and tore his eyes away before JD realized he was watching at all. He looked to her eyes and met them.<br/>
"But she'll mother hen you?" Dr. Cox says with the tiniest hint of a smile.<br/>
"Yeah." JD says face turning red at her cheeks. It was cute.<br/>
When do i think anything about JD is cute?<br/>
"Is something wrong with that?" Dr. Cox asks raising a eyebrow.<br/>
"N-No!" JD says face going redder. "But i can only take so much. Last time i was sick, she refused to leave my bedside and i only had a cold. I cant imagine how she'll be with this!" JD laid back and pulled the covers closer as she shivered a little. "I guess i could call Dan but he's been all weird lately with me because he slept with my ex-boyfriend..."<br/>
"I knew he wasn't completely straight!" Dr Cox interrupts. Then he clears his throat in embarrassment.<br/>
"And, uh, it's been awkward between us since. At least he waited until we broke up before sleeping with him. Still hurt, though." JD says looking at Dr. Cox strangely.<br/>
"You can stay with me." Dr. Cox says. Why did i do that?? "I won't mother you and i have a spare room collecting dust." Shut up, Perry! "And the bed is nice and i can make it up easily." Perry, what the fuck are you doing? Why are you offering to let her stay??<br/>
"W-What?" JD stutters in surprise. "A-Are you sure? I can get a hotel or something."<br/>
"One time offer, newbie." Dr. Cox says.<br/>
"I guess i can stay for a day or two." JD says blinking at Dr. Cox, eyelashes fluttering and Dr. Cox felt his heart flutter.<br/>
FUCK! I'm attracted to her! What the hell? Why now? She's been here for 4 years! Why??<br/>
"I'll come get you after shift." Dr. Cox says patting her knee awkwardly. "I have to go do rounds but Carla should be back soon with something to warm you up."<br/>
"Thank you." JD says. "For, uh, saving me, Dr. Cox."<br/>
"No problem, Newbie."<br/>
Dr. Cox leaves and shuts the door behind him. He walks down the hall with nowhere in mind and meets Carla carrying a container of soup. Dr. Cox grabs her and pulls her into the closest, empty room.<br/>
"Perry!" She scolds. "I could have spilled Bambi's soup!"<br/>
"Carla," Dr. Cox says voice going quiet. Carla pauses at the tone of his voice and furrows her brows.<br/>
"Are you ok, Perry?" She asks. "Is Bambi ok?"<br/>
"She's fine." Dr. Cox says. "But...fuck! Carla, i think i'm attracted to her!"<br/>
Carla nearly dropped the soup in shock.<br/>
"What?" She asks. "You can't be serious!"<br/>
"As a heart attack, Carla." Dr. Cox says. "Maybe it was because how vulnerable she looked on the roof, blue and covered in snow. Or maybe I've always have been and this kicked my ass in gear to admit it to myself, i don't know. Hell, i offered to let her stay at my apartment! When have i ever offered anyone to come to my place,let alone stay?"<br/>
"Never." Carla says eyes wide. "Oh my God, you like her. As in like her!"<br/>
"What am i supposed to do?" Dr. Cox asks. "The last woman I've slept with or had any relationship was Jordan! And you seen what she and I've been through!"<br/>
The fact that she was pregnant and the baby wasn't his, he found out via JD by accident, was the most recent and the reason why Dr. Cox kicked her to the curve, pregnant or not, and out of his life.<br/>
"What about Jordan?" Carla asks. "What is she going to think when you bring Bambi home?"<br/>
"I kicked her out for good this time." Dr. Cox says. "Not going to keep her around while she carries someone else's baby."<br/>
"I'm sorry." Carla says and she really was. Jordan hurt him horribly and he deserved more. Maybe her Bambi could help him. She knew JD liked Dr. Cox even if the woman didn't know Carla knew.<br/>
"Carla?" Dr. Cox asks. "What am i going to do?"<br/>
"Tell her you like her. Apologize for how you've been treating her for the past few years. Ask her on a date."<br/>
"And if she says no? Or doesn't forgive me? Or tell me she only likes me as her mentor or father figure since i am 18 years older than her?"<br/>
"You'll be surprised." Carla mumbles. "Is she going to stay with you?"<br/>
"She said so. I'm getting her after my shift is over. Going to talk to Kelso to give her tomorrow off since she does have hypothermia."<br/>
"You go talk to Bob and i'll go make sure Bambi eats her soup." Carla says. "Seriously, Perry, talk to her."<br/>
Carla leaves and Dr Cox goes to see Dr. Kelso. He gave JD the day off because of what happened and told him about the Janitor prank that led to the hospital stay.<br/>
Carla make sure JD eats all the warm soup and soon, Dr. Cox was back wearing his street clothes and carrying his jacket along with JD's backpack. Carla helps her change as Dr. Cox waits outside and then Carla pushes JD to the front entrance in a wheelchair. JD stood and pulled her jacket around her and Dr. Cox noticed it was on the thin side and felt a pang in his heart. He took his heavy jacket and put it around her. JD looked at him in shock while Carla winked at Dr. Cox from behind the younger woman.<br/>
Dr. Cox led her to his car, catching her as she slipped once or twice, and helped her into the Porsche.<br/>
The drive to Dr. Cox's apartment was silent but it didn't stop the older man from glancing every so often towards her to make sure she was ok. JD was huddled into both jackets and Dr. Cox cranked up the heat for her wordlessly.<br/>
10 minutes later, they were pulling into Dr. Cox's place and led her up to the 3rd floor.<br/>
His apartment was bigger than JD thought and had few decorations but it felt warm, almost cozy.<br/>
"Make yourself at home, Newbie." Dr. Cox says waving towards the couch. "I'll go fix up the guest bed and fix something to eat."<br/>
JD sits on the couch, still wrapped in both jackets and took in the scent of Dr. Cox that lingered on the jacket.<br/>
"Thanks again for this, Dr. Cox." JD says watching as Dr. Cox made something in the kitchen.<br/>
"You can call me Perry outside of work, kid." Perry says.<br/>
"You can call me JD...or Johanna. Which ever is fine."<br/>
"I didn't know your first name was Johanna."Perry says turning his head to look at her a moment and then turning back to the food cooking.<br/>
JD could smell more soup but she wasn't going to complain. Warm soup was good when she still felt cold.<br/>
"Not a lot of people know. I usually just introduce myself as JD."<br/>
"I like Johanna." Perry says.<br/>
"Uh, thank you." JD says. She shivers slightly but didn't know if it was because she was cold or how Perry said her name.<br/>
Perry finished and brought over two bowls of soup. Vegetable soup with twisted noodles to be exact.<br/>
"It isn't much but i usually don't cook at home so their isn't much here."<br/>
"It's fine." JD says taking the bowl and slowly eating it. It warmed her somewhat but she still shivered.<br/>
"You still cold?" Perry asks concerned. "I can turn the heat up if you need me to."<br/>
"Would you please?" JD asks looking at Perry. "You don't have to but i am still cold."<br/>
"All you have to do is ask, ok? If you need something, just ask me, Johanna. I promise i wont get mad." Perry says.<br/>
He goes and turns the heat up and JD slowly becomes warmer as she eats and the apartment heats up. After shes done eating, she takes off Perry's jacket and then her own. The white t-shirt from the hospital didn't do much in hiding her black bra so she wrapped her arms around her chest in embarrassment.<br/>
"You ok over there, Johanna?"<br/>
JD jumped and blushed for the 100th time that day.<br/>
"Think you could call Carla to bring me some clothes?" JD asks. "I hate these from Sacred Heart."<br/>
"Carla doesn't get off shift until morning and Gandhi probably going to wait for her. I might have a old pair of Jordan's pjs around here and you can have one of my t-shirts to sleep in." Perry says. "Why don't you turn on the TV and see what's on? I'll go make up the guest room and look for some pjs."<br/>
JD watches as her mentor walks down the hall and disappears. She sighs quietly and turns on the TV, the news already on.<br/>
"...Thanks, Tom." The weather lady was saying. "It's expected for the snow to continue to fall heavily for the rest of the night and snow many in. The streets will be dangerous for a few days and citizens are cautioned to stay home unless absolutely necessary. The area of Sacred Heart will be the most affected, with their power already going out and running on generators."<br/>
JD stood stiffly and found her backpack to retrieve her phone. She called the hospital and got the front desk and was glad it was Carla who picked up.<br/>
"Are you guys ok? I just saw the news."<br/>
"We're ok, Bambi." Carla says. "We have the emergency generators going and everyone is fine. But the front doors are already getting harder and harder to open thanks to the snow. All of us might be snowed in a few days. What about you, sweetie?"<br/>
"I'm fine. Dr. Cox fixed me some soup."<br/>
"Good." Carla says. "Look, i have to go but you stay warm, ok?"<br/>
"Bye, Carla."<br/>
"Bedroom is made up, Johanna." She jumped and saw Perry coming into the living room. "I have a pair of pj bottoms on the bed with one of my shirts. If you want to shower, its the first door on the left and the guest room is right next to it. Towels are in the cabinet above the sink. I'm going to head out before it gets to bad for some groceries."<br/>
"But the news said it's getting bad out there." JD says worriedly. "Sacred Heart has already lost power and are running on their generators."<br/>
"Don't worry about me." Perry says putting on his shoes and grabbing his coat from the couch. "I can walk down the street and be back in 15 minutes."<br/>
"What if you slip and fall? Or a car slides off the street and hits you? Or..."<br/>
"Johanna, calm down." Perry says grabbing her shoulders. She looks at him with those big doe eyes and Perry has to force himself to look at her and not her lips as she pouted. "I'll be fine. Go shower, change, and rest."<br/>
"O-Ok." JD says. "Just...be careful."<br/>
Perry looks as if he wanted to say something but shook it off and left.<br/>
JD sighed and went to the guest room and found a pair pink pjs and a dark blue shirt. She grabbed them and went to the bathroom and turned on the shower until it was steaming. Then she stripped and stepped under the spray. She practically moaned as the hot water washed over her still somewhat cold body.<br/>
After a few minutes of just enjoying the hot water, she grabbed a bottle of plain shampoo that sat in Perry's shower and washed her short curls. She then used the conditioner and washed the rest of herself off.<br/>
Stepping out made her shiver again as she dried herself off and then dried her hair off. That's when she realized she didn't have clean panties or bra. She whimpered slightly seeing she had no choice but to put the clothes on without them, just until she could ask Perry if she could do laundry.<br/>
Getting dressed in someone else clothes felt weird, or at least putting on Jordan's old pants without panties was, but putting on the soft cotton shirt with the smell of Perry around her made her smile. Especially when the soft fabric sensually rubbed her nipples.<br/>
She left the bathroom and laid on the couch watching some mindless show before slowly dripping off the sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The next chapter contains a sex scene and the one after contains a blowjob. Just to warn you</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Spending Time with Perry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing Perry noticed when he walked back into his apartment carrying several bags covered in snow was JD laying on the couch. She had her mouth slightly opened making soft, cute little noises and the shirt she wore (His shirt, Perry's mind supplied oh so helpfully) was hanging off a pale shoulder that, good lord, had freckles.<br/>	 He loved freckles.<br/>	Then he let his eyes go lower and saw, oh hell now he was hard and he couldn't help it, but damn, her fucking nipples were poking through his shirt. He quickly looked away and begun to put away groceries, but quietly.<br/>	He finished and put away his jacket and went to take his own shower in his master bathroom. He paused and went to the guest one instead and saw JD's bra and panties sitting on top of the clothes she wore from the hospital. Perry sighed and took the clothes and put them in the washer.<br/>	As he turned it on, he froze.<br/>	If her panties was in his washer that meant...Fuck! She was commando. In a pair of thin pjs and on his couch.<br/>	He was going to give himself a heart attack thinking about it.<br/>	He started his washer and went back to the living room and was slightly disappointed to see JD had turned over and was snuggled into the back of the couch. He still let his eyes look over her body while she slept, from her unproduct hair, her shoulders, her slim waist that even Barbie would kill for, and her ass as the pants was pulled tight when she turned probably.<br/>	Perry looked for a few moments and froze when it looked like JD was waking up. She grumbled but snuggled closer and was asleep again. He sighed and went to her and gently picked her up in his arms, making sure her head was laying on his shoulder, and carried her to the spare bedroom.<br/>	He laid her down gently and covered her up to her chin. Then he couldn't help but kiss her forehead lightly, just a feather light touch, and turned off the light. He was about to leave when he heard JD behind him.<br/>	"Can you stay, Perry?" JD asks in a small, scared voice. "It's...I'm...Damn it. I'm scared."<br/>	Perry looked towards the bed and saw how bright and scared JD looked.<br/>	"I'll stay, kid."<br/>	Perry sighed and smiled at seeing how bright her eyes were when he said that. He went and sat on the bed beside the frightened woman before him.<br/>	"Want to tell me why you're scared?" <br/>	"I don't really know." JD says sighing and sitting up against the head board. Perry gets beside her and hesitantly puts his arms around her shoulders. The young woman lays her head on his shoulder and Perry has to resist trying to smell her hair and the shampoo he had in the shower. "Maybe because i don't want to be alone in a room i don't recognize or afraid when i wake up, its all a dream and the janitor still has me locked on the roof and im slowly freezing to death without anyone knowing." <br/>	Perry made a mental note to punch the janitor when he saw him again for making JD feel scared as she did.<br/>	"Just go to sleep, Johanna." Perry says laying his head on hers.<br/>	"Will you be here when i wake up?"<br/>	"Sure thing."<br/>	Perry lays down and pulls her to him. She lays her head on his chest and goes to sleep within minutes, leaving Perry awake in the apartment, thinking. He really liked JD and if he was honest, he should tell her and ask her out but since, well, he was him that he might fuck that up. He hadnt asked a woman out since Jordan and only had some one night stands between breaking up with her and to the point in his life now.<br/>	He must have fallen asleep because when he opened his eyes, it was completely dark and colder than it was. He looked towards JD and she was still snuggling to his side, tighter than before, with the covers pulled tightly around them but the young woman was still shivering. Perry pulled her tight to his own body and rubbed his hands up and down her arms to warm her up. He craned to look at the clock beside the bed but it was off.<br/>	The power must have went out. Perry thinks as he shivered lightly.<br/>	He carefully removed himself from JD and covered her back up. He carefully made his way to the kitchen and stumbled before finding his cabinets and drawers. He finally found the flashlight and used it to find and light several candles in the living room, bathing it a almost romantic glow.<br/>	Not the time to think about that. Just make sure she is warm since she did have hypothermia.<br/>	After finishing it, he made his way back to the guest room. He shined the light on JD and she stirred.<br/>	"P-Perry? Why is it so dark?"<br/>	"Powers out." Perry says. "It's getting colder out. I have some candles lit in the living room so we're going to have to pile blankets on the couch and...and cuddle to make sure you don't freeze to death."<br/>	"I-I'm fine here." JD says voice already stuttering.<br/>	"Get in here and bring that blanket with you. I'm going to go grab the one from my bed."<br/>	JD gets up and Perry helps her get to the living room before using the flashlight to get to his room. He grabbed a hoodie from his closet and pulled it over his head. Then he dug deeper until he found a heavy sweater for JD to put on.<br/>	When he went to the living room, JD was on the couch, the lights of the candles making her glow like some sort of Angel. Perry watched her a moment before snapping himself out of it and went to her.<br/>	"Put this sweater on and then we'll get under the covers." Perry says. <br/>	JD wordlessly does so and seems to snuggle into the to big sweater like a child. Perry got on the couch and pulled both covers over them and pulled JD to his side. She shivered against him and he slowly rubbed her arms.<br/>	"I-It's cold." JD says teeth chattering slightly.<br/>	"I know, kid." Perry says rubbing his hands over her arms under the covers. "Hopefully the power will be on by morning and i can crank up the heat."<br/>	JD nods and buries her face into his shoulder. After a few minutes, she stops shivering but makes some soft noises. Perry assumed she was asleep and laid them down on the small couch, with her practically on top of him, and tangled them together in the covers. He kept rubbing her arms and slowly drifted to her back so he could keep her warm. He wouldn't admit it, but just her presence in his apartment made the place seem warmer. Her being on top of him was just a plus.<br/>	"Mmm..."JD mumbles into his shoulder sleepily. "Wish it would be like this forever."<br/>	Perry looks at her face but she's asleep.<br/>	Forever? Does Johanna like me? The way i like her?<br/>	He continues to hold until the early morning light shines through the cracks of his curtains and until the power came back on around 9 AM. Perry sighed tiredly before unwrapping himself from her grip and tucking her in. He then leaned down and kissed her forehead and she stayed blissfully unaware.<br/>	"God save me, i love you, kid." He whispered.<br/>	 Perry looked outside and it had snowed a lot the previous day and was still now. Enough that they would be trapped for a few days at least if not more. <br/>	He sighed again.<br/>	Being trapped JD wasn't too bad but being trapped in his own apartment with just the two of them, alone, with his little crush on the girl? He was doomed and he knew it soon as he brought her over after being discharged. <br/>	He thought about telling her about his feelings but if she didn't reciprocate the feelings, the few days they would be trapped would be awkward and uncomfortable.<br/>	But then that naggy little voice that sounded way too much like his ex-wife pointed out what if she did share his feelings. They could go out on dates like a normal couple. Maybe to a nice restaurant where he would pick her up at her apartment with a bouquet of roses or a nice walk to the park when it got warmer. Talk things out normally, maybe eventually get married, buy a house, have kids, the whole nine yards.<br/>	The fact he could picture it all made him realize that he was in love with Johanna Dorian completely and, frankly, it scared the shit out of him. He wasn't even like this with Jordan.<br/>	When JD finally woke, she felt warm and toasty and snuggled deeper for a moment before she realized she had to pee so she reluctantly got up and looked around confused. She wasn't home...then she remembered she was at Perry's apartment after she nearly froze to the roof of the hospital.<br/>	She looked around but didn't see Perry anywhere so she stood and stretched.  She padded down the hall and heard movement in the bathroom so she had to wait to pee. JD had the intention to to turn and go back to the couch when she slipped on the bottom of the pjs she wore. She yelped as she fell backwards, expecting to knock herself out on the hardwood floors.<br/>	Instead, she felt strong arms wrap around her and she felt the hot, wet chest of her mentor on her back. She blushed and he helped her up. She turned to stutter out an apology but it died in her throat because Perry was in nothing but a towel that hung low on his waist. JD blushed harder when she realized her eyes had trailed down that far.<br/>	"Newbie, my eyes are up here."<br/>	Her eyes snapped upwards and she couldn't meet his eyes directly.<br/>	"I-I'm sorry!" She shrieks. "I d-didn't mean...!"<br/>	Perry watched amused at the blushing and stammering woman before him. Then a certain part of his anatomy begun to pay attention. He didn't miss as she watched some water slide down his neck and disappear under his towel.<br/>	"You see something you like, Newbie?"<br/>	JD looked him in the eyes and a small whine left her mouth as she swallowed. Perry watched her throat work and then she licked her lips.<br/>	Perry didn't quite remember what happened then. One minute he was watching that tongue and then he had her pinned to the opposite wall with his tongue shoved in her mouth, one hand wound in her hair and the other gripping her hip. He swallowed the moan that left that pretty mouth and continued his assault until he had to pull away for air.<br/>	If he wasn't hard before, he was defiantly now at seeing how debauched JD looked from just the make out session with hair mused, lips red and swollen, and eyes half lidded.<br/>	Then Perry back away horrified. What did he just do?<br/>	JD growled lowly and pulled him back by his muscled arms and attacked his lips fiercely and, damn, he liked this side of JD. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed her tongue passed his shocked lips and he groaned deep down in his body and pressed his almost naked body against her, crushing her to the wall with no room to move.<br/>	Perry grabbed under her thighs and hoisted her up and she wrapped her long legs around him in response. The older man pulled away from her lips and attacked the pale neck before him with nips and kisses. Johanna groaned and dug her nails in his back. That made him pull them from the wall and kicked his bedroom door open and took her to the bed, his towel slipping off somewhere between.<br/>	He laid her on the bed but didn't move away until she pushed him slightly. He thought she was changing her mind before she wiggled out of her pants and kicked them away. Perry fought to keep his eyes on hers when she did until she pulled the shirt over her head and she laid naked before him. His cock stood attention excitedly at her naked body and seen how the blush, in fact, went all the way down her neck and made her whole body flushed.<br/>	"You're so beautiful." Perry says looking her up and down. JD smiled shyly like a little girl who was told by her first crush that she was pretty.<br/>	"Not so bad yourself." JD says looking at his six pack and the muscles of his arms.<br/>	She lays back and Perry slowly leans down to kiss her, this time softly and loving.<br/>	"Johanna," Perry says gently pulling away. "If you don't want this, tell me now and we can act like it never happened. The choice is yours."<br/>	"I want this. I want you, Perry. Have for so long." JD says softly. "So bad that Turk and Carla are getting tired of my pining."<br/>	Perry smiles.<br/>	"Glad to hear that." Perry says urging her further up the bed until she was sprawled over it, her hair fanned out like a halo.<br/>	He presses his body down on hers and went to her neck once more and lightly sucked at her pulse point until JD was whimpering slightly. He sucked harder in response and enjoyed the strangled moaned that tore from her throat. Perry pulled back and smirked happily at the big hickey he just left on her, just above where he scrubs wouldn't be able to hide it. <br/>	He then moved down her body and fondled her breasts before taking one nipple in his mouth and sucking it before it became a hard nub in his mouth.<br/>	"Perry..." JD moans above him and it shoots straight to his cock and he was painfully hard at this point but he was not going to rush this, no matter what.<br/>	The man lets go and kisses downward until reaching her perfectly shaved mound. He gave it a kiss before he went further and was face to face with her wet opening. He pulled her pussy lips apart and wasted no time in plunging his tongue deep as he could in her love channel.<br/>	She jumped in surprise and squeaked. She quickly moaned when it went deeper than she thought possible and stretched her. She fisted the sheets under her and tried to control her breathing so she wouldn't orgasm too soon. Then Perry pulled away and admired his work and JD whimpered again.<br/>	The man climbed back on top of her and reached over to get a condom.<br/>	If his mind wasn't on the girl below him, moaning for him, he would've noticed it was older and had a little tear in the package but he didn't as he ripped it open and slid it on. He stroked himself a few times before JD looked at him impatiently. He chuckled, kissed her, and then took her legs and put them on her shoulders. He pushed in slowly, watching JD's face for any sign of discomfort or pain, until he was fully sheathed in a tight heat that made he clench his teeth in an effort to not cum too soon.<br/>	Perry did not want it to end so soon so he paused a moment.<br/>	JD huffed and pushed her hips downward. He grabbed her hips to still her.<br/>	"Unless you want this to end embarrassingly soon," Perry says breathing heavy and barely in control. "Then please be still for just a minute."<br/>	JD laid her head back and felt the dick in her throbbed against her walls. She squeezed her muscles and Perry made a noise between frustration and a whimper.<br/>	"Perry..." JD says making her voice go low with want (which wasn't hard because she really wanted Perry and really wanted him to fucking move already), "Give it to me. Now. Or i might just have to walk home in the snow."	<br/>	"Have it your way, Johanna." Perry says looking at her, eyes almost black in lust. <br/>	He pulled out slowly and shoved forward roughly. JD through her head back and moaned like a wanton whore. Perry pulled out and slammed home again and again and again to drag out those moans from JD. One point, he grabbed her hips to help pull her down on his cock and she grabbed the headboard behind her and was thrashing her head back and forth.<br/>	"Jesus, Johanna." Perry grunts pumping hard and fast as he could (JD had no complaints there). "You're so fucking tight! And so very wet for my cock."<br/>	"Yes!" JD moaned arching her back up, pushing herself further down. "God, Perry!"<br/>	"Moan for me, Johanna. Don't hold anything back. I want to hear you scream as you cum with my name on your lips."<br/>	JD moaned like she was a whore as Perry filled her to the brim over and over. Not long, she felt her orgasm coming and she was powerless to stop as it ripped through her white hot. She blacked out for a moment and saw stars as she screamed.<br/>	"PERRY!"<br/>	That's what finally caused Perry to fall over the edge as his own orgasm was forced from him. He slammed forward as deep as he could and stilled, fingers digging into the soft flesh of his lover's hips. <br/>	JD whimpered as she felt Perry twitch hard inside her, making her over stimulated body tremor as she felt every last drop enter her and the thin plastic that stopped them from going further.<br/>	Perry slumped on top of her catching his breath and then carefully pulled out of her, making JD sigh and her legs fell boneless to the bed.<br/>	"That...was...amazing." JD pants as she lifts herself to her elbows shakily. She watched as Perry disposed of the condom, left the room, came back with the cover and climbed beside her in bed. <br/>	They laid side by side, bodies cooling. Then he turned and pulled her flush to his body and held her for a moment. <br/>	"I don't know about you," Perry says hugging her close. "But we should do that again."<br/>	"Can we take a nap first?" JD asks with a cute yawn. "I'm afraid sex makes me sleepy."<br/>	Perry laughs, kisses her nose, and pulls the covers over them. JD snuggled close and Perry smiled as he drifted off to sleep with her.<br/>	JD ended up staying with Perry for a week while it snowed and turned to ice. They got to know each other better and decided to pursue a relationship, but keep it secret for awhile (they both agreed to it seeing how he did treat JD since she came to Sacred Heart) to see where they would go.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Dating in Secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When roadways were clear and the sun was shining once more, slowly melting the snow, Perry took JD home wearing pjs and his jacket. He told her to keep the jacket for now and he would see her later.<br/>	JD got into the apartment and was glad to see Turk and Carla.<br/>	"Bambi!" Carla says getting up and holding her. "Are you ok?"<br/>	"I'm fine. Dr. Cox helped me." JD says.<br/>	Then Turk is pulling her into his big arms and hugging the living daylights out of her.<br/>	"We were so worried about you, JD! And not just because you was with Dr Cox. That janitor got what was coming to him!"<br/>	"What did you do, Turk?" JD asks pulling away.<br/>	"I punched him in the face is what i did and Kelso let me seeing you could've died." Turk says proudly.<br/>	"Thank you for that, Chocolate Bear."<br/>	"Welcome, Vanilla Bear."<br/>	"Now," JD says getting out of his arms. "I'm going to shower and go to bed. I have to work a double tomorrow night."<br/>	"Rest all you need, Bambi." Carla says. "You deserve it."<br/>	JD took a nice, hot shower and put on a pair of fleece pjs and a sweater and crawled into bed. She took her phone and saw a message from Perry (who she just had as 'P' in her phone).<br/>	Up for a date Friday? I'm not on call.<br/>	JD grinned and replied.<br/>Sure. Where?<br/>	A few minutes go by before he responds.<br/>It's a surprise. Dress nice and i'll pick you up. I know Carla and Gandhi works Friday.<br/>	JD giggled quietly and sent one more back.<br/>Sounds good. I'll see you then.<br/>	She started to drift off when her phone went off again. She looked and saw Perry's message.<br/>See you, sweetheart.<br/>	She had the smile on her face when she did go to sleep.<br/>	When she got up the next day for work, she decided to look a little more girlie for a change. She curled her hair and pulled it back with a small ponytail on top her head and let the rest flow down and wore her pink scrubs with a nice soft blue long sleeved under shirt. <br/>	It was still cold so Turk drove her to the hospital and kept glancing at her as he did.<br/>	"I know you want to say something, Turk, so go ahead."<br/>	"You never wear your hair in anything but a ponytail and never wear your pink scrubs. I thought you hated them?"<br/>	"Well, Turk, i felt like looking nicer for, uh, my patients." JD lies. Turk knows all her faces so he knew she was lying.<br/>	"JD..." Turk says pulling into the parking lot.<br/>	"Ok, so i might want to look good for someone but that's all you're getting out of me!"<br/>	Turk laughs and JD hurriedly gets out and goes inside. A few male interns look at her appreciatively as she walks by and JD can't help but walk with her back straight and a small sway to her hips.<br/>	She was hoping to run into Perry but she literally ran into The Todd. He smirked at her.<br/>	"Looking smokin', JD!" He says eyes raking over her. "Looking smokin' high five!"<br/>	JD shakes her head and walks to the nurse station as The Todd watches her ass.<br/>	"Hi, Laverne." JD greets the black woman and getting her charts. "Any new gossip?"<br/>	"Mmm." Laverne says looking over her glasses. "Nothing unless you want to spill why you look all girly today. Trying to catch someone's eyes, honey?"<br/>	"Wouldn't you like to know." JD says tapping her nose with a sly smile. Laverne huffed and JD went to start her rounds.<br/>	She seen several patients, some old and some new, before she was walking down a empty hall. She was looking over a chart when the handle of a mop stopped her in her tracks. She frowns at the janitor as his eyes creepily looked her over.<br/>	"Looking good, Dorian." He says and JD feels a shiver threatening to take over her body.<br/>	"I don't have time for you today." She says. "Or ever. You locked me on the roof in winter while it was snowing!"<br/>	"You survived." Janitor says with a shrug.<br/>	"I had hypothermia! I spent all night in a bed shivering and covered in blankets!"<br/>	"You're welcome." Janitor says. <br/>	"I didn't thank you!" JD snaps glaring. <br/>	"Didn't have to." Janitor says. "Had a nice few days off thanks to me so maybe you should thank me with something."<br/>	He looked over her again and she gulped nervously. He took a step forward and she took one back.<br/>	"I'm not giving you anything!" JD says moving backwards as the janitor advances like a prowling predator.<br/>	"Newbie, quit playing with the nice janitor and get to work! The patients don't have forever to wait for you!"<br/>	Janitor and JD look over to see Perry coming down the hall with a scowl on his face. Janitor turned and looked at JD again before humming and wondering off. JD slumped to the wall clutching the files in hand.<br/>	Perry looked around the hall and saw no one but lowered his voice anyway when he got to her.<br/>	"Are you ok, Johanna?" He asks concerned.<br/>	"F-Fine." JD says taking a shaky breath. "He was just acting more...creepy. I was actually terrified for a second."<br/>	"Need a break?" Perry asks.<br/>	"Y-Yeah." JD says. <br/>	"Meet me in the supply closet down the hall in 5 minutes." Perry says. Then he's turning down the hall, towards the supply closet.<br/>	JD waits 10 minutes and follows, dropping her files off at the empty nurse desk, and went to the supply closet. She entered and was instantly pushed against the wall and lips pressed to her own. She fought a moan and wrapped her arms around Perry's neck. He put one hand on her hip and the other in her hair as they made out heavily.<br/>	He pulled back first and looked at her with pupils blown wide.<br/>	"You have no idea what those scrubs do to me or the fact you're wearing your hair down." Perry whispers. Then he presses forward and she feels just how much she affected him. She smirks at him and tilts her head. "Now i'm going to be picturing you all day in these."<br/>	JD smiles, eyes bright, and gently pushes him away. She locks the supply room door and slides to her knees where she slowly pulled down Perry's scrub bottoms, letting his erection spring free. Perry sighs quietly as JD blows on the head before sticking her tongue to the tip and licked the precum right off.<br/>	Perry puts his hand on her head and eases her forward. JD got the hint and gently sucked the head into her mouth and inched downward in a torturous pace, making the hand on her head weave in her hair and tighten. JD hummed and Perry involuntarily thrust forward, shoving more of his cock in her mouth.<br/>	He looked down and saw how he slowly disappeared into that wonderful mouth and groaned when he hit the back of her throat.<br/>	"Johanna..." He groans. "Do you not have a gag reflex?" She hummed and he jerked forward again.<br/>	JD grabbed his hips to keep him where she wanted and begun to suck him in earnest, earning small groans and gentle movements of his hips. JD sucked and licked him until she could feel him fighting for control so she begun to suck faster and stuck one hand in his pants and boxers and played with his balls.	<br/>	"Johanna...gah!...i'm...i'm gonna..."<br/>	JD didn't stop until Perry fisted his hand in her hair to the point of slight pain and came down her throat. JD still sucked and drank it all until Perry went soft in her mouth. She stood and tucked himself back into his pants and watched as he slumped to the floor, boneless.<br/>	"That good, huh?" JD asks sitting beside him.<br/>	"You have no idea." Perry whispers and leaning his head back on a shelf. JD snuggles in his arms a few minutes before Perry was being paged. He sighed and stood and fixed his clothing. "See you later? Maybe we can repeat that again."<br/>	JD smiled and cockily blew him a kiss.<br/>	Perry helped her stand and gave her kiss, not minding the bitter taste of him on her tongue and left the room. JD counted to 100 before exiting herself. Carla saw her.<br/>	"Where have you been, JD?" She asks. "Dr. Cox was on a rampage earlier. Have you seen him?"<br/>	"Can't say that i have." JD says. "Well, i need to get to work. I'll see you later, Carla."<br/>	"Wait, Bambi." She says concern lacing her voice. "Are you ok?"<br/>	"I'm fine. Why?" JD asks.<br/>	"You have something on your chin there." Carla says tapping her own chin to indicate where.<br/>	JD reached up and felt the warm substance and blushed. She wiped it away quickly and couldn't look Carla in the eyes.<br/>	"I promise i'm fine." JD says.<br/>	"Bambi...was you in that supply closet with someone?" Carla asks wide-eyed. "Was you...?"<br/>	JD covered her mouth.<br/>	"Carla!" JD hisses worriedly looking around. "Not so loud, please!"<br/>	She took her hand away from the darker skinned woman. Carla looked at JD and grinned.<br/>	"You was, wasn't you?"<br/>	"Yes, now please be quiet!"<br/>	"Who was it? Come on and tell me!"<br/>	"Carla, no." JD says. "Or at least not now. It's still new and we are kinda keeping it secret right now."<br/>	"Oh, Bambi." Carla says. "Ok, i wont press it but this guy better be kind to you!"<br/>	"He is, I swear!" JD says. "He's taking me out Friday but he wont tell me where just to dress nice."<br/>	"Who's taking who where now?" Elliot asks coming up to the other women.<br/>	"JD has a secret boyfriend who's taking her out friday. I was going to offer to help pick out a outfit."<br/>	"I wanna help!" Elliot says. "You know i have great fashion sense! Well, when i'm not wearing scrubs all week long. How nice are we talking, though?"<br/>	"Oh alright!" JD huffs. "Both of you can come over after shift and go through my closet. I'll text my boyfriend later and ask how nice."<br/>	Carla and Elliot nods excitedly and goes on with their day.<br/>	 JD goes through hers and finds the janitor everywhere she went, leering at her worst than The Todd. She even let The Todd flirt with her for awhile to avoid the janitor. Then she went through her patient list, discharged two, went to the pharmacy to get medication ordered for a patient, and then it was finally lunch time.<br/>	She wasn't feeling up to eating the hospital food so she just went to the on call room to take a nap instead. It was empty so she went to the furthest corner and laid down. She set a alarm for an hour and covered up. JD wasn't even asleep when she heard footsteps and looked over to see Perry. He spotted her and sat beside her. She grabbed him and they lazily kissed for awhile.<br/>	"Carla knows i'm seeing someone." Perry says pulling back. "Called me out on my good mood."<br/>	"She knows i am, too." JD says going red. "When we were in the supply closet and i came out, she saw, uh, you know, on my chin. Knew what i was doing."<br/>	"I don't know." Perry says smirking devilishly. "What was on your chin, Johanna?"<br/>	JD went redder.<br/>	"I had...I had your, uh, cum on my chin." JD stammers. Perry takes pity on her and kisses her. Then he laughs. "It's not funny! Now i have her and Elliot helping me choose a date outfit!"<br/>	"It wont be so bad, Johanna." Perry says. "Now, get some rest. I know how busy you've been." Then they hear the door opening and Perry jumps up. "And that's why, Newbie!"<br/>	JD has to hold back a laugh as Perry storms off and almost runs into Keith.<br/>	"What's his problem?" Keith asks. "It's not like he owns the place. Geez. You good, JD?"<br/>	"Fine, Keith. He was just being Dr. Cox, you know?"<br/>	Keith huffs and flops into one the beds. JD shakes her head and lays back for that nap.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Date Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When she woke, she felt refreshed and finished her shift without running into the janitor and was glad to be heading home. She did forget that Turk drove her since Sasha was not able to go in snow and he had to work a double, so did Carla. She thought about texting Elliot but she had already gone home and was spending the night with Keith so she resolved to walking.<br/>	Until she saw Perry standing by the Porsche.<br/>	"Need a lift?" He asks.<br/>	"If it's not too much trouble." JD says relieved. It was too cold to walk 5 miles to her place.<br/>	She got in the Porsche and Perry drove her home. He walked her up and held her at the door for a moment.<br/>	"I missed you today." He says.<br/>	"We seen each other all day." JD says giggling. "In the supply closet mostly."<br/>	"You are naughty, Johanna." Perry says sighing. He kissed her sweetly before pulling back. "Now take those naughty thoughts and go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow night."<br/>	"Bye, Perry." JD says watching him go.<br/>	She entered the apartment and dropped her stuff off in her room and changed into sweatpants and a tank top. She grabbed a beer, sat on the couch, and turned on a mindless romantic comedy. She checked her phone for any messages and seen she had a voicemail so she hit the button and put her phone on speaker.<br/>	"Hey, Johnny!" JD her brothers voice and that annoying nickname he called her thinking he was funny. "I was just calling to tell you i'm coming down a few days to see how you are. Oh, and i might have gotten a job as a Realtor in the office downtown from you. If i get it, i'll be moving  down there and we'll see a whole lot of each other! Be prepared for the Danster, little sister!"<br/>	The message ended and JD sighed. She loved her brother and all but living nearby and coming over everyday? Lord, she was screwed. Especially since she was now (secretly) dating Perry, who Dan hated.<br/>	She shook her head and waited for Elliot to come over. Since Carla was working a double, the blonde woman was going to help pick out a cute outfit but was also made for the weather.<br/>	She came and raided JD's closet until she pulled out a tunic shirt with a belt (Black with a silver belt) and a pair of tan leggings. Then she found JD's knee high boots that she bought years ago and never wore.<br/>	"Put these on and then i'll fix your hair and make-up!" Elliot says.<br/>	She dresses and admits she looks really good in the outfit. Then Elliot helped with make-up and hair and JD looked hot if she was honest. <br/>	Perry wouldn't know what hit him.<br/>	"Thanks for the help, Elliot." JD says. She checks the time. "He'll be here in half an hour so you can go now."<br/>	"Can't i see the mystery man?" Elliot asks pouting. "You've been seeing him for almost a week and no one knows who it is! Carla only told me she knew he worked at Sacred Heart! Please, i can keep it a secret!"<br/>	"No you can't." JD says looking at the blonde. "Remember when Dan came over for his birthday and i was going to throw him a surprise party? You was suppose to distract him but ended up telling him about it."<br/>	"Fine. Fine." Elliot says. "I'm not the best secret keeper but, JD! Carla and i really want to know who it is! We've been going through the doctor's trying to figure it out!"`<br/>	"I'll tell you what, Elliot." JD says. "If you guess who it is, i'll tell you." No way she or Carla would guess Perry so i'm safe. <br/>	Elliot perked up.<br/>	"So if we guess their name, you'll come clean? For real?"<br/>	"For real!"<br/>	"Alright. Can i start guessing now?"<br/>	"3 guesses and then you have to go, ok?"<br/>	"Fine." Elliot says. She looked at JD for a few moments.<br/>	"The Todd!"<br/>	"Haha, no."<br/>	"Dr. Logan."<br/>	"No. One more guess."<br/>	"Frick." Elliot says. She mmms and looks over JD again. "Dr. Kendell?"<br/>	"No." JD says. "Now run along. Go ahead and tell Carla you only get 3 guesses, each, a day."<br/>	"Can we have what department he works in?"<br/>	"No." JD says smiling. "Now, i will see you tomorrow where i will spill everything about my date...except his identity."<br/>	Elliot gives her a hug and sits to wait for Perry.<br/>	The man knocks right on time and she opens the door with a smile. Perry stands there with a small thing of roses and a smile. JD takes them with a smile and puts them in a vase.<br/>	"You look good, Perry, really good." And he did.<br/>	He wore dark jeans that hugged him nicely and a dark green button up.<br/>	"And you look beautiful, sweetheart." Perry says smiling. "Are you ready to go?"<br/>	JD nods, grabs her purse, and locks the door on the way out.<br/>	Perry takes her into the city and to a cozy restaurant with only candles lighting their tables. Very romantic and JD was giddy.<br/>	They spent hours talking over dinner and wine. Perry had laughed when she told him about Elliot and Carla getting three guesses each a day to see who she was seeing. Perry agreed they would never guess the oh so great Dr. Percival Cox as her boyfriend (He agreed that since they were dating that they were boyfriend and girlfriend to JD's delight) who was wooing her.<br/>	He took her back to his place at her request. JD sent a message to Carla telling her she wouldn't be back until tomorrow.<br/>	Carla: Is your secret boyfriend Dr. Kelver?<br/>	JD looked at her message as they entered Perry's apartment. She laughed.<br/>	"What's so funny, Johanna?" Perry asks coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.<br/>	"Carla just sent her first guess to who you are, is all." JD says. "She guessed that new doctor in Oncology."<br/>	"Isn't he in his 60s?" Perry asks kissing her neck. JD hummed in response and tilted her head to the side to give Perry better access.<br/>	"I think so." JD says. <br/>	JD:No. Two more guesses today, Carla.<br/>	"You know," Perry says lowly. "You could just ignore your phone for the night and i can take you to bed."<br/>	"I like that idea." JD says dropping her phone on his coffee table with a grin.<br/>	Perry and JD went to his bedroom, shedding clothes as they went.<br/>	The next morning, Perry smiled as he seen the sleeping face of his girlfriend laying on his chest. He could spend hours watching her sleep and listen to her the cute noises she made but his bladder protested so he carefully slid out of bed, giving her his pillow to snuggle into. She grunted in her sleep and curled around it before settling. Perry couldn't help but kiss her forehead.<br/>	He went to his master bathroom and relieved himself and then went and found his boxers among the trail of clothing. He looked at the time and saw it was only 5AM but he had to be at work at 7 so he decided coffee was in order.<br/>	While it brewed, he went and grabbed JD's phone to see 3 messages from Carla and 2 from Elliot, all from last night.<br/>	Carla: What about Dr. Wilson? He's nice to look at.<br/>Elliot: How's the date with your mystery man? Did my outfit suggestion work out?<br/>Elliot:I'm dying here, JD! Tell me! Please!<br/>Carla: So i take that as a no or you're busy with the mystery guy in your life.<br/>Carla: Oh, i just saw the flowers at the apartment! He's certainly doing something right! Have fun!<br/>	Perry laughed and put the phone back down before fixing himself a cup of coffee. He then made a small breakfast for him and JD.<br/>	Before he had time to even take it to her, his phone begun to ring.<br/>	"Carla, it's too early for this." Perry says in lou of a greeting.<br/>	"I know but i need to talk to you!" Carla says. "I know Bambi talks to you about everything, even though you get annoyed by it, so do you know who she's seeing? Me and Elliot are having no luck in guessing so far and she's only giving us three guesses each a day! It'll take us forever to guess who it is! Can you help us?"<br/>	Perry wanted to laugh so bad right now just for the fact Carla is asking him for help to finding out who JD was seeing when she was actually seeing him. It was too good.<br/>	"Why should i care who Newbie is seeing right now?" Perry asks in his usually annoyed voice. Then he looks up and sees JD making her way, naked he might add, into the living room. She looked at him strangely and he waved her closer to him. She pulled on her panties and Perry's t-shirt as she did and leaned into his side. He wrapped her arm around her. "She's her own, somewhat of a woman, Carla."<br/>	"But, Perry!" Carla almost whines. "I need to make sure this guy is good for her! I cant let just anyone date my Bambi! Turk would agree if he knew!"<br/>	JD raises a eyebrow at her boyfriend.<br/>	"Well, don't know what to tell you." Perry says. "If she mentions her new boy toy, i might tell you. Well, gotta go. Have fun with your tedious guessing game!" He hangs up and laughs.<br/>	"What was that about?" JD asks.<br/>	"Carla called me to see if i knew who you was seeing on the side." Perry says. "Wanted to  know if you told me since you do tell me every detail of your life since you came to Sacred Heart."<br/>	"That's funny." JD says chuckling. "Since you are, what did you say again? Oh, yes. My new boy toy."<br/>	Perry pulls her into his arms and kisses her soundly.<br/>	"Being your boy toy is actually not bad, princess."<br/>	"Mmmm." JD says a little dazed from the kiss. "Glad you think so, Perry."<br/>	They stay in each others arms for a few minutes enjoying each others presences before JD pulls away.<br/>	"I wish i could stay here all day but i need to get back to my apartment for a shower. I have to be at work at noon today." JD says kissing the corner of Perry's mouth. <br/>	Perry sighs.<br/>	"As much as i hate to see you go, i do have a morning shift today. Meet you in the supply closet for a kiss later?"<br/>	"Sure but i don't know if just a kiss will work. Just got to wait and see." JD says. Perry groans.<br/>	"Johanna, you better go through with that." He says.<br/>	JD laughs and Perry watches her dress slowly, it killing him at the reverse strip show, before she grabbed her phone and purse, and left with a kiss.<br/>	She caught a cab home and was immediately grabbed by Carla and Turk.<br/>	"You have a secret boyfriend?" Turk almost yells. "Why didn't you tell me?"<br/>	"Its still new and we don't want people to know we're together just yet, Chocolate Bear." JD says. "But he's really sweet, kind, handsome, and brought me roses yesterday! No one has ever done that for me."<br/>	"Oh, you have it bad." Turk says smiling. "This guy better keep you happy or he'll deal with me!"<br/>	"I already threatened to beat his ass for Bambi, Turk." Carla says. "And since i only guessed two last night, i should get 4 guesses today."<br/>	"I told you and Elliot 3 a day. I can't help it if you didn't use them!" JD says.<br/>	"Can i guess?" Turk asks jumping up.<br/>	"Go ahead." JD relents.<br/>	"Is it....mmm...Dr. Wen? He is recently divorced."<br/>	"No!" JD says. "And i'm telling you right now, Turk, you only get 3 a day, too!"<br/>	"But i'm your Chocolate Bear!" Turk whines.<br/>	"You are but i also have to deal with guesses from Carla and Elliot, too. Its to protect what little sanity i have left."<br/>	"Fine." Turk says. "It's not the janitor, is it?"<br/>	"Heck no!" JD says. "Never in a million years would i date him!"<br/>	"Good. He's a creep anyways."<br/>	"One more, Turk." <br/>	"Let's think about it, Turk." Carla says. "We have to go to work now, anyway. Me, you, and Elliot can get together and brain storm."<br/>	JD watched Carla drag her husband out and smiled.<br/>	For the next month, the three guessed. They started from the top floor and was steadily working their way down and it amused JD to no end, and Perry when she told him after every date they had and every time she stayed the night. Carla still pestered Perry, too, if JD had said anything. <br/>	JD and Perry also managed to keep the fact he was the mystery man secret and no one was the wiser. They did almost get caught in the supply closet by Turk but she lied and said she was there for a quick nap, which he bought, because she hadn't been sleeping at all lately because she begun to feel sick.<br/>	Being sick was why the whole hospital found out about them, actually.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Wait...What?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A month and two weeks after they begun to see each other (and JD dealing with getting sick which she wrongly thought was the flu), JD was going over a patient's chart by the nurse's station when a wave of nausea hit her. She dropped the chart and bolted to the bathroom where she threw up what little breakfast she had that morning with Turk and Carla. After she was done, she felt light headed and woozy so she sat on the floor with her head on the cool wall behind her.<br/>	"Bambi, are you alright?"<br/>	JD stood on wobbly legs and flushed the toilet. She stepped out and saw Carla looking worriedly at her.<br/>	"I'm sick." JD whines.<br/>	"Go home, sweetie." Carla says. "We can cover your shift today."<br/>	"But i have several patients to see..."<br/>	"Go. Home." Carla says. "Eat some soup, rest, and come back tomorrow. You'll feel better."<br/>	"Can...can you tell Dr. Cox then?"<br/>	"Don't you worry about him. Carla will handle it. Now, go."<br/>	JD nods her head slowly and leaves the hospital. She went to her car (Dan had bought it for her when he got his job) and drove to her apartment. She didn't even get out of the car before she was sick again. Thank goodness she had the door open or it would have got all over her car.<br/>	She had enough and drove herself to a walk in clinic to be checked out (one was only 5 minutes away and she didn't want to go back to Sacred Heart) and signed herself in. She filled out paperwork and detailed out her symptoms. JD had to wait for 2 hours before she was seen. Nurses took blood, swabbed her nose to check for flu, checked her blood pressure, heart rate, and a few other tests.<br/>	When a doctor finally came in, she kinda prepared herself for the worst.<br/>	"Hello, Miss Dorian," The man greets. "I'm Dr. Langer. I see you that you came in thinking it was the flu and we ran a number of tests."<br/>	"Yes, sir." JD says. <br/>	"I can see here that you tested negative for the flu and your blood pressure is slightly elevated but nothing to worry about. Your pulse is in the normal range, as well. All other tests are good. Oh, the blood test. It seems like your HCG levels are elevated. Congratulations are in order. You're pregnant."<br/>	JD froze in shock.<br/>	"What?" She squeaks. "But my boyfriend and i have been using protection!"<br/>	"Condoms are only 98% effective at best." Dr. Langer says. "If you like, i can give you a paper of OBYGNs in the area for you to see."<br/>	"That...that would nice. Thank you." JD says.<br/>	"I'll be right back and i'll bring out your visit summery."<br/>	He leaves and JD sits there, shocked. Not only was she pregnant but she was pregnant with Perry's child. This defiantly put a kink in her day.<br/>	Dr. Langer came back with the papers and she left in a daze. She sat in her car for a few minutes before pulling out her phone. It was only 2PM so Perry was still on the clock but she sent a message to him anyway.<br/>JD:Can i come over tonight?<br/>	She then drove back home and sat there looking over her visit summery.<br/>Patient's Name: Johanna M Dorian<br/>Symptoms She/He Has: Nausea, vomiting, sore throat, light headed<br/>How Long They Had Symptoms:A few weeks<br/>Notes:Tested for Flu, Negative. Blood Pressure and Pulse normal. Blood test came back with elevated levels of HCG.<br/>Diagnosis: Patient is pregnant<br/>	"Fuck." JD says voice rough as tears come to her eyes. "I'm...I'm pregnant."<br/>	She sat on her couch in the silence until her phone rung with a message.<br/>P: You don't even have to ask, sweetheart.<br/>	JD sighed and got ready to drive over to Perry's. As she drove, she tried to think of ways to tell Perry he was going to be a father but she couldn't think of how to. She pulled in front of the building and looked up towards the window of Perry's apartment.<br/>	Finally, she nervously made her way up and knocked.<br/>	"You know you don't have to...Johanna, are you ok?"<br/>	JD started to cry and Perry pulled her inside and sat her on the couch. He sat with her and she clung to him and buried her face in his neck.<br/>	"Johanna, whats wrong? What happened?" Perry asks rubbing her back and making his voice soothing.<br/>	"Y-You're g-going to hate me!"<br/>	"I don't think that's possible, Johanna." Perry says laughing slightly. He makes her look at him. "But are you going to tell me why i'm going to hate you?"<br/>	"You know I've been sick here lately?"<br/>	"You had the flu and i tried to make you stay home." Perry says confused. "Has it gotten worse?"<br/>	"Not the flu." JD says. "I went to a walk in earlier when Carla sent me home." She looked into Perry's eyes as the tears came harder than before. "Perry, i....I'm pregnant."<br/>	Perry eyes widen and he froze in place.<br/>	"W-What?" Perry stutters. "A-Are you sure?"<br/>	"Yes." JD says. "I'm so sorry! Please don't hate me! A condom must have broken!"<br/>	Perry pulled her into his arms and rocked her slightly until she calmed down.<br/>	"I cant hate you." Perry says softly. "I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you."<br/>	JD looked up and blinked at him.<br/>	"You love me?" She whispers shocked.<br/>	"Yes." Perry says seriously. He leans forward and kisses her with such emotion that JD pushes herself into his lap. "God, Johanna. I love you."<br/>	"I love you, too, Perry." <br/>	They hold each other for a time before Perry starts to laugh and JD smiles.<br/>	"I can't believe it. I'm going to be a father. You know how long I've wanted a kid? With you is just a plus."<br/>	"I'm nervous, Perry." JD says. "Not just for being pregnant, which I'm nervous about that for sure, but i'm going to have to tell everyone."<br/>	"Then we'll tell everyone together, Johanna."	<br/>	"You want to tell them? They'll be mad."<br/>	"I don't care." Perry says kissing her nose. "I love you and i see you and me having a future together. Not giving you up for anything."<br/>	JD spent the night with Perry and then had to go to work the next morning. JD went home and grabbed her scrubs and noticed they were just a tiniest bit tighter, just enough for her to notice. She used her floor length mirror at herself and lifted her top up. She had the smallest pudge and put her hand over it.<br/>	"Wow." She breathes. "I have a baby growing in here."<br/>	"Bambi!" She jumped at Carla's voice. "You riding with us this morning?"<br/>	"I'll be driving today, Carla!" She shouts.<br/>	"See you at work then!" Carla shouts.<br/>	JD waits as long as possible before driving to work. She finds Perry waiting outside for her and they walk in together.<br/>	Carla, Elliot, and Turk was at the nurse station preparing for the day when JD walked up with Perry close by.<br/>	"JD, i have more guesses!" Elliot says excitedly.<br/>	"No need." JD says. "I'm going to come clean."<br/>	Turk squeals happily. Carla and Elliot looks at him.<br/>	"What?" Turk asks. "She's been so happy and i can tell she's in love. I want to know who has  her heart!"<br/>	"Before i tell you guys," JD says nervously. "I have to tell you something else. And then you can spread it throughout the hospital, Laverne." The black woman acted like she wasn't listening when JD knew she was. Her friends looked at expectantly. "Well, i just found out yesterday that I'm pregnant."<br/>	The girls, and Turk (who would deny it later) squealed like little girls.<br/>	"Congratulations, JD!" Elliot says jumping up and down. She grabs JD into a hug and then Carla takes her into hers.<br/>	"My Bambi is going to have a baby!" She had tears in her eyes as she said it.<br/>	Then she was shoved into Turk's arms and he picked her up.<br/>	"I'm going to be a Uncle, right?" He asks.<br/>	"Yes, Turk. You are defiantly going to be a uncle." JD says as she is put down. Laverne was already on the phone behind the desk and JD shook her head. "Wait a minute, Laverne, because the father of my baby is the better news. You guys ready?"<br/>	"Who is it?" Carla asks. "Elliot and i have been dying to know who the mystery guy is!"<br/>	"It's me." Perry says taking pity on his girlfriend. He pulls her back to his chest and she relaxes in his hold. "Both the boyfriend and baby daddy."<br/>	Carla, Turk, Elliot, and Laverne are shocked speechless.<br/>	"You're the mystery man!?" Carla shrieks. <br/>	"He is." JD says. "Please don't be mad."<br/>	"We aren't mad." Turk says glaring at Perry. "But Dr. Cox? I'm surprised considering how he's treated you."<br/>	"I know, Turk, but i really got to know him and...and i love him."<br/>	"I see that." Turk says face going soft as he looked at his best friend. "Still going to give him a talking to."<br/>	"Looking forward to it, Gandhi." Perry says. He kisses JD's cheek, earning some awws from the girls, and lets her go. "I have to get going. I'll see you tonight, ok? We can go over OBYGNs."<br/>	"Love you, Perry."<br/>	"Love you, too, sweetheart."<br/>	Perry walks off and JD sees her friends looking at her with smiles.<br/>	"You're good for him, Bambi." Carla says.<br/>	"Them being together explains why he hasn't been so Dr. Cox lately. He hasn't yelled as much and even smiled at a patient." Elliot says.<br/>	By the end of the day, the whole hospital knew about JD and Perry being in a relationship and the fact she was pregnant with his baby. Laverne knew how to spread the word, that's for sure. Many congratulated her on the baby and those who tried to talk to Perry was growled at to go away (unless it was Carla. He even let Elliot and Turk talk to him a little bit for JD's sake). Even Dr. Kelso shook Perry's hand and Ted nervously told him congrats.<br/>	During break, the two would sit in the lounge with each other and Perry would hold her close and lean down enough to talk to her stomach. JD giggled when he would put his hand on it and rub it slightly. She was glad he was so happy with it.<br/>	"I love you, Johanna." Perry says at least 2 or 3 times a day to her,making her day so much brighter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Dan, Proposals, and Marriage Plans, Oh My</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That night, she went and stayed at Perry's and they had dinner and then laid together in bed. Perry kept a hand over her stomach as he slept but JD was wide awake. She told her friends and now she would have to tell her brother..<br/>	She picked up her phone and dialed Dan.<br/>	"Johnny!" He greets sleepily. "It's late, woman."<br/>	"I know but i have to tell you something."<br/>	"Alright but you owe me."<br/>	"Well, I've been seeing someone for a little while and, well, i just found out i'm pregnant. You're going to be a uncle, Dan."<br/>	Dan was silent for a moment before yelling out in excitement.<br/>	"I'm going to be a Uncle?! It's about time! I've been waiting for the day you tell me you got a bun in the oven!"<br/>	"And now i wish i hadn't told you yet." JD says jokingly. <br/>	"Don't hold back on me, little sister. Who is the man who knocked you up? Please tell me its not Turk but if it was, it would be a pretty awesome cat fight to watch...I know how feisty Carla can be when it comes to Turk. Still, what a lovely catfight..."<br/>	"No fantasizing, Dan!" JD says shaking her head. "And no, its not Turk. Actually, and you'll defiantly be surprised here, it's Dr. Cox."<br/>	"DR. COX KNOCKED YOU UP?!"<br/>	Perry jumped in his sleep and unconsciously pulled JD closer in his hold.<br/>	"Would you be quieter?" JD hisses. "Perry is sleeping!"<br/>	"Are you serious? He's the one you're having a baby with? He's an ass!"<br/>	"I know but then i got to know him and things just happened." JD says. "But i'm happy, Dan. I really am."<br/>	"But he's, like what? 20 years older than you?"<br/>	"So? And he's only 18 years older." JD asks. "Dad was 25 years older than mom."<br/>	"Point taken." Dan says sighing. "Jesus, i cant believe it. You and Coxxie together and having a baby!"<br/>	"Just...be happy for me, Dan? Please?"<br/>	"I'm happy if you are but if he hurts you, i will be all over his ass."<br/>	"You have to get in line then. Carla is first, Turk is second, pretty sure Elliot is third..."<br/>	"I'm glad you have such good friends." Dan says. "Hey, i'll come down and you and i can hang out like old times. Sound good?"<br/>	"Sounds good." JD says. "I love you, Dan."<br/>	"Love you, too, Johnny. See ya!"<br/>	JD hung up the phone and snuggled into to Perry's arms with a smile.<br/>	Everything was going great. For 3 months Perry and her watched her slowly expand and the baby started moving enough for her to feel. Just not enough for Perry to feel yet.<br/>	She was seeing Dr. Jones-Maryland on the 3rd floor as her OBYGN and the baby was perfect. She and Perry got to hear the heartbeat of their baby several times but wouldn't be able to see he/she until they find out the gender.<br/>	One day, JD was walking (waddling slightly) down the hall when she felt her baby kick, enough to hurt so she paged Perry to the nurse station, where Carla was watching her.<br/>	"You're glowing, Bambi." She says smiling softly. "I still can't believe you are going to have a baby!"<br/>	"Me either!" JD says smiling. "I'm so ready to find out what i'm having! Dr. Maryland says we should be able to find out at my next appointment."<br/>	"Have you and Perry discussed names yet?" Carla asks.<br/>	"We wanted to wait until we found out what they were first." JD says leaning against the counter. "Everything is so perfect, Carla. I don't think anything can ruin my mood."<br/>	"Hey, DJ!"<br/>	"I spoke too soon." JD says nervously as she knew that voice...<br/>	She turns and sees Jordan Sullivan, Perry's ex who did not know about JD and Perry or the baby since she had been gone god-knows-where for almost year, standing their looking cocky.<br/>	"Wow." Jordan says looking JD over. "Someone finally knock you up, princess? Congrats on finally becoming a woman!"<br/>	"Hello, Jordan. Been a while." Carla says sending the woman a glare. She was very protective of her pregnant Bambi. "What brings you back here?"<br/>	"Hoping to run into Per-Bear for some rough, i-just-came-back-to-the-state sex. You seen him?"<br/>	JD stiffened slightly and felt herself start to shake as her hormones elevated.<br/>	"I thought i heard the Devil enter. What do you want, witch?" <br/>	JD jumped as her boyfriend came to stand by her.<br/>	"Thought we could take a tumble in the supply closet like old times, Per-Bear." Jordan says.<br/>	"No can do, Jordaroo." Perry says. "Don't plan on cheating on my girlfriend. I heard that could mess up a relationship."<br/>	"Girlfriend?" Jordan snorts. "You have a girlfriend? Who would want you?"<br/>	"I-I would." JD says nervously. <br/>	Perry grabs her hand in his and laces their fingers together.<br/>	"You knocked up DJ?" Jordan asks laughing. "You have to be joking!"<br/>	"Why would i joke about the best thing that has ever happened to me?" Perry asks and smirks as Jordan's face goes red. "In fact," He turns and grabs JD's face and pulls her into a very heated kiss, making Jordan go redder. He pulls back with a smirk and JD smiles, her own face red in embarrassment but eyes shining with love and mirth. "Johanna, you want to move in with me? We can turn my guest room into the baby's room."<br/>	"Yes." JD says without hesitation.<br/>	Jordan went from red to purple and JD was worried for split second that her blood pressure was shooting sky high but then she (JD, not Jordan) was throwing herself into Perry's arms and holding him tight. She pressed her lips to his and he kissed her with all he was was worth.<br/>	"Why don't you just suck her face off while you're at it, Perry!?"<br/>	Perry ignores her and ravishes his girlfriend's mouth with his tongue, not that said girlfriend was complaining. He finally pulled away from her with a goofy smile on his face as JD was dazed.<br/>	"We'll start moving you in after work. Gandhi can help." Perry says.<br/>	"You two will never work out, Perry." Jordan says. "You always ruin relationships, everyone! Before me, you ruined what you had with Sandra. Before that was Gracelyn and..."<br/>	"Shut up, Jordan!" Carla snaps.<br/>	Perry smiles at how mad Carla looked so he took JD away from the now screeching women. Perry took his girlfriend to the on call room.<br/>	"Alright," He says to the few laying around. "I'm feeling generous here  so i'm giving you 10 seconds to clear out!"<br/>	The few scrambled out, leaving the couple alone.<br/>	"Was that a spur of the moment thing or have you actually been thinking to ask me to move in?" JD asks, face flushed, and holding her stomach.<br/>	"Little of both," Perry admits. "I have been thinking about it but i was going to do it over dinner. The she beast showing up and making you upset made me want to make you smile so it just...slipped out. Still want to?"<br/>	"Of course i do." JD says. "I love you."<br/>	"By the way," Perry says sitting them down on one of the beds. "Why did you page me?"<br/>	"Oh!" JD says taking his hand and putting on her stomach. He looked at her confused until he felt movement under his hand.<br/>	"Is that...?"<br/>	"That's our baby, Perry." JD says softly. "It's the first time i could feel them on the outside so i got really excited to get you."<br/>	"That's unbelievable." Perry says keeping his hand in place. "Our baby, Johanna."<br/>	The sat there for about 10 minutes marveling at the movement before Perry was being paged by Kelso.<br/>	"I'll see you after shift, sweetheart." Perry says sighing. He kisses JD and then gets to his knees and raises up JD's shirt, revealing her swollen stomach. He kisses it and chuckles when the baby kicks him. "All right, jr, don't give mommy any trouble, ok? Daddy loves you."<br/>	JD watches with a smile as Perry walks out the door. JD stayed there for a few minutes and rubbed her stomach.<br/>	"Daddy takes care of us, doesn't he, baby?" JD says softly. "Everyone thinks he's a hard ass but he's as sweet as a teddy bear. Don't let anyone know though. It's our secret."<br/>	By shifts end, JD was exhausted. <br/>	Besides being pregnant and had swollen feet, she had several new patients she had to see (even though Perry took a few when he thought she wasn't looking) and one threw up on her so she had to change into borrowed scrubs (green was so not her color but thanks, Turk). Then at the end, Carla took her maternity clothes shopping while Turk, Elliot, and Perry packed up JD's room for her (she had no idea). Then they used Turk's car and Perry's Porsche to take it over to his place. <br/>	Turk and Eliot helped put things away and his apartment never felt so homey and full of life, even when Jordan had been there. <br/>	After the two left, Perry set up the bathroom with rose petals and those lavender scented candles he knew JD loved. Then he sent a message to Carla to bring her home.<br/>	When they got there, Carla messaged when they were there. He filled the tub with hot water and bubble bath to help JD feel good after her day.<br/>	JD came in and was surprised to see some of her things scattered in the apartment and some photos of her and Perry hanging on the wall looking so happy together. She felt herself tear up and Carla snuck away when Perry came down the hall.<br/>	"I want you to close your eyes, sweetheart." Perry says smiling.<br/>	JD did and Perry grabbed her hand and led her to the bathroom. <br/>	"I want you to keep those eyes closed." Perry whispers as he pulls her pants down slowly and had her step out of them. He lavished her legs in kisses before pulling down her panties. JD shivered slightly at the gently kisses but kept her eyes closed. Perry stood and pulled the shirt off her slowly and kissed down her neck and unhooked her bra before dropping them both. He admired his pregnant girlfriend naked and how her stomach was bulging out with life they created together. Perry then shed his clothes (he was so glad his apartment had a big bathtub) and pulled her close.<br/>	"I love how you feel naked but i want to see you." JD says. "Can i open them now?"<br/>	"Yes, sweetheart."<br/>	JD opened her eyes and looked around and she cried. The rose petals, the bath, the candles...No one had even done that for her before. Perry helped her into the tub and got in behind her so he could hold her against his chest. JD sighed in content and let Perry wash her with gentle movements until she was boneless in his arms. Then he wetted her hair and massaged her scalp with her Mango Peach Shampoo and rinsed it out, then conditioned her hair and washed it away. JD purred at the treatment.<br/>	"This. Is. Amazing." JD says almost moaning. "You spoil me, Perry."<br/>	"And i will everyday." Perry says. "Then when the baby gets here, i'll spoil them, too." <br/>	JD smiles and looks at Perry with such love in her eyes that Perry had to lean down and kiss her.<br/>	They stayed in the bath until the water turned cold, dried off, and then laid in what was now their bed.<br/>	"I'm so glad you moved in with me." Perry says holding her naked body against his own.<br/>	"Me, too." JD says. Then their baby kicks and Perry feels it and chuckles. "So does the baby."<br/>	"Can't wait until we find out what we're having." She says.<br/>	"Me either." Perry says. "We get to find out soon and then we can work on the nursery. When i say we, i mean me because you will not breathe in paint fumes. Maybe i can get Gandhi to help, too."<br/>	"He will if you ask." JD says. "He'll do anything for me now i'm pregnant since he is the Honorary Uncle."<br/>	"I'll ask him after we find out." Perry says. "Now, go to sleep. You need all the rest you can get before the little one gets here."<br/>	"But we need to talk about the baby's last name." JD says. "Dan brought it up when i talked to him yesterday. He said since we aren't married that the baby would be a Dorian even if you signed the birth certificate."<br/>	"Then maybe we should get married." Perry says. "We love each other and been with each other awhile. We can have a small wedding with our friends and family and have a bigger one down the road."<br/>	"You want to marry me?" JD asks eyes wide and surprised.<br/>	"That's what i said, Johanna." Perry says smiling softly. "I wouldn't have suggested it if i didn't want to."<br/>	JD threw her arm around him and kissed him hard. Perry pressed against her and their baby kicked in response. The two pulled back laughing.<br/>	"I don't think they like the PDA." Perry says.<br/>	"Guess not." JD says. "Are we really going to get married?"<br/>	"Yes." Perry says.<br/>	JD squeals happily making Perry shake his head fondly.<br/>	The next day, JD goes into work early in the morning with a skip in her step. She goes up to the nurse station and Carla and Laverne are talking. Carla sees her and smiles.<br/>	"You look very happy this morning, Bambi." Carla says. "Why are you so happy? Did Perry finally feel the baby move?"<br/>	"Yes but that's not why i'm so happy today!" JD says barely containing her excitement. "Perry asked me to marry him last night!"<br/>	Carla goes around the desk and hugs her tight.<br/>	"Oh that's wonderful!" Carla says. "But i don't see a ring on that finger!"<br/>	"It was a spur of the moment thing." JD says smiling brightly. "I told him about talking to Dan and the baby being a Dorian since we aren't married and he suggested we get married in a small ceremony with friends before the baby gets here."<br/>	"Oh, Bambi!" Carla says excitedly. "You know i'm glad you're so happy!"<br/>	"I know." JD says. "I never thought i would be this happy, you know? Not after all i went through as a kid."<br/>	"Perry probably feels the same." Carla says. "You've been good for him these past months and he's been good for you, too." She hugs JD again. "You better go find Turk and tell him."<br/>	"I will because he's going to be my Man of Honor!" JD says.<br/>	"You're supposed to have a Maid of Honor, Bambi." Carla says laughing.<br/>	"Nope!" JD says smiling goofily. "I promised Turk years ago if i ever married, he was going to be my Man of Honor and i'm keeping that promise!"<br/>	"Did he promise anything like that?" Carla asks curious.<br/>	"Well, yeah." JD says. "If ya'll get married, i'm going to be the Grooms-woman!"<br/>	Carla shakes her head smiling. Of course Turk and JD made promises like that after having a friendship that has stretched over a decade.<br/>	JD pages Turk to meet her in the Doctor Lounge and she waits and is almost bouncing with excitement.<br/>	"What's up, JD?" Turk asks entering. "I have 10 minutes before my next surgery."<br/>	"I'm getting married!"<br/>	Turk squeals and picks up his pregnant best friend and holds her up. They laugh and Turk has tears in his eyes as he puts her down and hugs her. Then the baby kicks and Turk puts his hand on her stomach (after getting the ok from JD).<br/>	"Hey there, baby! I'm your Uncle Turk and i didn't mean to wake you in there!" He says to her stomach.<br/>	"They were already up, Turk." JD says. "But you know what this means, right?"<br/>	Turk looks at her and then jumps up excitedly. <br/>	"I'm gonna be your Man of Honor?!" Turk shouts.<br/>	"Yes!"<br/>	Turk pumps his fist in the air.<br/>	"Oh heck yeah!" Turk shouts.<br/>	They hug again and then Turk has to rush away to prep for surgery. JD could hear him shout down the hall "My best friend is getting married!" and"I'm the Man of Honor!". JD laughs and goes to do her rounds with a smile on her face.<br/>	Perry was just coming in a  few hours later and saw Carla. She waved him over with a huge smile on her face and he knew JD already told her the news.<br/>	"I'm glad you finally asked her, Perry." Carla says. "You don't know how happy she is, even when one of her patients yelled at her. Her mood is contagious!"<br/>	"I'm glad i can make her so happy." Perry says smiling softly. "She deserves to be happy."<br/>	"And she already chose Turk for her Man of Honor." Carla says. "And he's been skipping through the halls and is telling everyone about it."<br/>	"Man of Honor?" Perry questions. "She..." Carla holds up her hand to stop him.<br/>	"Already been through that conversation with Bambi." Carla says. "Apparently, the two made a promise. Turk is going to be Man of Honor and if Turk and I get married, she's going to be Grooms-woman."<br/>	"Of course they made a weird promise like that." Perry says shaking his head. "In that case, since Ben is no longer here, would you be my best woman, Carla? You are my only other true friend."<br/>	"Of course, Perry!" Carla says smiling. "I was hoping you would ask."<br/>	Perry shakes his head.<br/>	"Oh, why did a patient yell at Johanna?" Perry asks.<br/>	"No." Carla says pointing a finger at Perry. "I tell you and you'll go on the war path and dont tell me you wont! Besides, i already gave the patient a piece of my mind for yelling. He's was thoroughly chastised."<br/>	"Good girl." Perry says approvingly.<br/>	"Anything for my Bambi." Carla says. "Have you looked at any rings?"<br/>	"I found one i want to get her and even have the money. I just need to get it." Perry says.<br/>	"I can go get it for you." Carla says. She looks at her watch. "My shift ends in two hours."<br/>	"The store has it on hold for me." Perry says grabbing his prescription pad. He writes the names of the store and hands it to Carla, who sticks it in her pocket. "Its under Percival Cox. Thanks, Carla." He then hands over his credit card and Carla sticks it in the small wallet she carries with her.<br/>	"No problem." Carla says. "What do you want me to do when i pick it up?"<br/>	"Bring it back here." Perry says. "I want to give it to her with everyone watching."<br/>	"Oh, you can be so sweet, Perry." Carla says.<br/>	"Don't go telling people." Perry says jokingly. "Could ruin my reputation."<br/>	Carla shakes her head.<br/>	Two hours later, Carla clocks out and goes picks up and pay for the ring. It was a simple diamond but it sparkled when the light hit it just right, making it look beautiful. JD would love it. Carla went back to the hospital and found Perry in the cafeteria with JD.<br/>	Perry sees her and excuses himself from his girlfriend. Carla gives the small box to him and smiles. Perry smiles back and goes back over to his girlfriend.<br/>	"Johanna," Perry says loudly. The people who was in the cafeteria pauses what they were doing and look over. JD looks up at Perry questioningly. He gets to one knee and several people gasp even though they knew of their marriage plans. JD looks at Perry with tears in her eyes and shaking slightly in anticipation. "I know i have already asked you but now i have this so i can do it properly." He gets the box from his pocket and opens it. JD chokes back a sob as the ring is revealed to her. "Johanna Marie Dorian, will you do me the greatest honor and become my wife?"<br/>	"Of course i will, Perry." JD manages to say. She holds out her left hand and Perry slips the ring on her finger, it sliding on perfectly. She grabs his face and kisses him.<br/>	The whole cafeteria burst into applause and whistles. Dr. Kelso and Ted walk in just as they do and see the scene. They smile and clap as well.<br/>	Jordan, who was sitting alone in the corner, was sulking and glaring at the scene before her.<br/>	Perry stood and dragged JD to her feet. They hugged tightly and JD blushed at the applause and people smiling at them.<br/>	Soon, they had to get back to work but everyone was congratulating them and gave Perry handshakes and told him doing it in the hospital with so many people around was romantic.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Dealing With Jordan, the She-Dragon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Throughout her day, JD was complimented on her new ring by staff and patients alike. Then when Elliot came in, she gushed and was very upset on missing the proposal. She promised Elliot she could help with the wedding.<br/>	That night when she went home by herself, she kept glancing at her ring as she made dinner and couldn't keep the smile on her face. She was going to get married!<br/>	When she set the spaghetti to shimmer, she called her brother to tell him the news.<br/>	"Hey, Johnny!" Dan greets. "What's up? I was just closing my office for the night."<br/>	"I called to tell you that Perry and I are going to get married. Just a small ceremony with friends and family."<br/>	"About time!" Dan says. "He done knocked you up and all. I expected this news when you first found out about the baby!"<br/>	JD laughs and checks over dinner. She holds the phone between her ear and shoulder and stirs the spaghetti.<br/>	"It was kinda early for marriage, me being pregnant or not, Dan." JD says. "But now he's asked and I've thought about it, would you walk me down the aisle since Dad isn't here anymore?"<br/>	"You want me to?" Dan asks voice sounding rough all of the sudden.<br/>	"I would be honored if you did, big brother." JD says turning the stove off.<br/>	"I...I would love to. No, i would be fucking honored to!" Dan says coughing to clear his throat. "You two are really doing it. You are really going to get married. God, my little sister is getting married! And i get to give her away!" The older Dorian sniffles quietly but JD says nothing to him.<br/>	"I can't believe it either." JD says rubbing her stomach. "You know, if someone told me  4 years ago that i was going to be in a relationship with Dr. Cox of all people and we was going to have a baby and get married, i would've laughed in their face until my face was blue."<br/>	"I would, too." Dan says laughing. JD hears him open his car and get in and shut the door. "Better yet, i would've punched whoever in the face for suggesting such a thing! But, hey, kid, i'm happy for you. After all the shit we went through as kids and then me being a brat of a older brother, you deserve it and much more."<br/>	"Hey, since you're off work, you want to join us for dinner?" JD asks. "Your office is just a few minutes away."	<br/>	"Wouldn't want to intrude, Johnny." Dan says starting his car. <br/>	"Please?" JD asks. "I haven't actually seen you since you came over two months ago even though you live nearby."<br/>	"I know, i know." Dan says. "I didn't realize how busy Realtors are! But sure, i'll be over."<br/>	"See you soon, Dan."<br/>	Dan hangs up and JD puts her phone on the counter. She turns on the radio with soft music for some background noise and hummed along.<br/>	She was straining the noodles when she heard a few knocks on the door. She frowned seeing she was expecting Dan to already be there and Perry never knocked since it was their place. She put down her pot and grabbed another for a weapon, just in case she needed it. <br/>	When she looked through the peephole, she was very surprised and worried at seeing Jordan there.<br/>	"Come on, Per-Bear!" She shouts impatiently. "This little game of house you're playing with DJ needs to stop! I'm much better, believe me!"<br/>	JD backs away slowly and gets her phone. She knew Perry wasn't off work and his was probably put in his locker so she called Dan.<br/>	"I'll be over soon as i change, Johnny, i swear!" Dan says answering. "I just walked into my apartment!"<br/>	"I need help." JD whispers worriedly. "Jordan's at the door and i'm freaking out."<br/>	"Coxxie's ex-wife Jordan?" Dan asks voice hard in anger. "The bitch who has made you cry?"<br/>	"Yeah." She says. Then she hears Jordan pounding on the door. "She's not going away. She's shouting about Perry playing house with me and it needs to stop because she's better than me. Whatever that means."<br/>	"You call Coxxie yet?"<br/>	"His phones in the locker until shift and my pager is in my locker where i forgot it."<br/>	"You stay put, Johnny. I'll be there soon!"<br/>	JD hangs up and steps into the kitchen.<br/>	"Perry, open the damn door or i'll break it in! And you know i will! I've done it before!"<br/>	JD whimpers and swallows down her fear.<br/>	"G-Go away, Jordan!" JD shouts. "Perry's not home!"<br/>	"DJ, will you get the Hell out of my apartment?!"<br/>	"I-It's not your apartment!" JD shouts holding her pan tighter. "It's mine and Perry's!"<br/>	Then the pounding stops and JD relaxes slightly thinking Jordan was gone. Then the door cracks open and the wood splinters. JD yelps in surprise and drops her pan.<br/>	Jordan tuts at the door and turns to JD with a evil glint in her eyes and a cruel smile.<br/>	"Look what you made me do, DJ. You should be ashamed of yourself by coming into my apartment with my Per-Bear." Jordan says. "Now, you have 5 minutes to pack up and get out before i really get mad."<br/>	"N-No." JD stammers fearfully and Jordan smile turns crueler. "T-This is my apartment! You get out!"<br/>	Jordan advances on JD like a predator stalking it's prey. JD grabs the pan from the floor, never taking her eyes off Jordan. The older woman looks at her like she was stupid and came into the kitchen. JD avoided her by going around the small island in the kitchen as Jordan circled and growled.<br/>	"Remember i gave you the chance to get out, DJ." Jordan taunts. "You brought this on yourself!"<br/>	She runs around quicker than JD thought possible and grabbed her by the hair. JD swung the pan around and hit Jordan with a loud CLANK! The hand doesn't release her hair and a hand lashes out, long nails scratching at her face. JD screams and swings again, Jordan yanks it away and throws it away, it crashing somewhere with a loud thud. Jordan then uses her free hand and grabs JD's throat. The older woman pulls back JD's head by the hair and drags her towards the door struggling. The pregnant JD tries to pull away and begins to cry when she can't get free.<br/> 	Jordan sighs and stops. She releases JD's throat and backhands her hard. JD cries harder as the force sends her head flying roughly to the side.<br/>	"Quit sniveling, you bitch!" Jordan spat angrily. "You didn't leave when i said so now you face the consequences!"<br/>	She started to drag JD again.<br/>	"Let. Her. Go." <br/>	JD sighed in relief at hearing her brother's voice, angry as it was. She looked up and seen him at the busted door and eyes flashing dangerously.<br/>	"Oh good." Jordan says not knowing who he was. "You can help me throw this intruder out. She broke into my apartment, you see, and is a homewrecker."<br/>	"Let her go, now." Dan says gritting his teeth and trying to keep his temper in check. "That 'intruder' is my sister, cunt, and i know she lives here with her fiancee."<br/>	Jordan cocks her head and hides her surprise easily.<br/>	"DJ's brother, huh?" Jordan says. "Well, then you can take her and get out!"<br/>	Jordan roughly shoves JD forward and Dan barely catches her before she hits the floor and hurting herself or the baby. Dan helps her to her feet and gets her behind him. JD could feel the waves of anger coming off of Dan and bites her lip nervously. He then hands her his cell phone.<br/>	"Call the police, Johnny." Dan says.<br/>	"Yea, Johnny." Jordan snorts. "Call them so they can throw you and him in the slammer. I heard the women in the inside loves pregnant bitches like you and the men would just love pretty boy here. You know, i bet Perry never took me off the lease when we broke up so i'm in the right to be here!"<br/>	"Johnny?" Dan asks looking behind at his sister. "Did he ever take her off?"<br/>	"I-I...don't know." JD says. She never asked Perry if he did and never even asked if he put her on the lease. Jordan looks at her smugly as JD hesitates in calling the police.<br/>	"Well, DJ," Jordan says smiling and crossing her arms with the air of someone who won the battle. "You going to call or what? I'm waiting! I would love to see them cuff you and drag the both of you out!"<br/>	JD looks at the opened phone in hand with 911 already on screen, waiting for her to hit call. She feels herself shaking and the tears come fast and hard. Her chest tightens and a light sweat breaks out on her skin, getting goosebumps in the cool hallway. Dan looks at her worriedly.<br/>	Perry, at the moment, was getting out of his car and spotted Jordan's car. He frowned for a moment before tearing up the stairs. <br/>	He gets to his floor, barely breaking a sweat, and sees JD in the hall in tears and shaking.<br/>	"Johanna!" Perry shouts scared.<br/>	She looks up and Perry sees the scratches on her face and the tear stains on her cheeks. He gets to her and pulls her into his arms. She grabs handfuls of his scrubs and sobs on his chest.<br/>	"Ah, nice of you to join us, Per-Bear!" Jordan says. "I was just kicking the bitch out of our apartment since i know you probably never took me off the lease."<br/>	Perry turns angry eyes on his ex-wife.<br/>	"I took you off even before i was with Johanna." Perry snaps. "What the Hell is your endgame here, Jordan?!"<br/>	"Just getting back what's mine." Jordan says not affected by Perry with having years of experience with him. "Now let the bitch go and get over here and give me a proper hello."<br/>	Dan, who had been silently glaring at Jordan, moved over and took JD from Perry.<br/>	"I'm getting her out of here and taking her to the hospital, Coxxie." Dan says. "And i'm going to call the police to get her out."<br/>	"Thanks, Dan." Perry says.<br/>	Dan leads her sister away, calling the police as he did. He gets his sister to the car, shielding her ears from the shouts behind them.<br/>	JD refuses to leave until the police arrive and Dan explains what was happening, with JD quietly telling them what happened before Dan arrived. 10 minutes later, they come back down dragging with a still shouting Jordan in cuffs. Dan hides JD's face in his stomach as they past.<br/>	Not far behind them was Perry. JD leapt up and ran to him and begun crying fresh tears.<br/>	"Dan," Perry says trying to calm his distraught fiancee, "Would you mind staying at the apartment while i take her to Sacred Heart to get checked over?"<br/>	"Not at all, Coxxie." Dan says. "Just take care of them, alright?"<br/>	Perry nods and gets JD in the Porsche and takes her to the hospital. The man gets her out and picks her up and rushes her in. Elliot spots them and runs over.<br/>	"She needs to be checked over and the baby." Perry says. "She was attacked earlier at our apartment."<br/>	Elliot gasps and gets her to a room. She checks over the scratches and cleans them and then brings the on call Pediatrician come check over JD and the baby (the baby was very active and was fine but they hooked her up to a monitor anyway for the night). Elliot gave JD a very mild sedative when the Pediatrician said it was safe.<br/>	Once Perry was sure JD was sleeping peacefully, he left and headed towards Kelso's office knowing the man was still there.<br/>	Anyone who seen him coming knew to get out of the way. They saw how tense and angry the older doctor was and quickly ducked in rooms and behind the nurse's desk. Even the janitor moved aside, not wanting to face the very angry man storming down the hall still in his scrubs and coat.<br/>	He pushed the door open and stormed into Kelso's office. Ted, the nervous lawyer, squeaked quietly in surprise and fear. Dr. Kelso was not surprised at Perry's entrance and sighed tiredly.<br/>	"What do i owe the pleasure, Dr. Cox?" He asks leaning back.<br/>	"I'm getting a restraining order against Jordan for myself and Johanna." Perry says voice full of rage making Kelso raise a eyebrow at him. "Teddy here can help me with that. I also want the Board to know how she broke into my apartment and attacked my pregnant fiancee. I had to bring Johanna here because she was shaking so hard and couldn't calm down. She may have had a mild panic attack."<br/>	Kelso was very surprised and horrified at the story.<br/>	"I'll get in touch with the Board immediately." Kelso says tone serious. "Is Dr. Dorian pressing charges against her? It would help getting her kicked from the Board."<br/>	"Yes." Perry says. "I'll convenience her to if i have to. This was unacceptable and it could have went horribly wrong if Johanna's brother wasn't there."<br/>	"Tell you what, Perry." Kelso says. "Take the week off with Dr. Dorian and get everything settled. By Friday, i'll have a Board meeting set up for you and Dr. Dorian to attend."<br/>	"She doesn't need the stress of a meeting on her, Bob." Perry says shaking her head. "What if i bring a copy of the police report?"<br/>	"That should do." Kelso says. "Friday, you and Ted can work on the retraining order."<br/>	"Thanks, Bob." Perry says his anger cooling down. <br/>	Perry leaves with a dramatic flair of his coat and goes to Johanna's room.<br/>	He is caught by Turk before he gets there.<br/>	"Why the Hell is JD in the hospital?" He asks angry. "What happened to her, Cox?"<br/>	"Jordan busted into the apartment and attacked her." Perry says. "Jordan's been arrested and the cops should arrive for her statement soon since Dan is at our place."<br/>	"Your ex is psycho!" Turk says.<br/>	"I know." Perry says. "Why do you think she is my ex-wife-ex-girlfriend?"<br/>	"I hope she goes away for a long time for this." Turk says. "No one hurts my best friend!"<br/>	"She'll probably get a few years at least with the breaking and entering, destruction of private property, assault and battery..."<br/>	"You know a lot about the law." Turk says.<br/>	"Read a few law books in my time, Gandhi." Perry says. "Now, if you dont mind, i want to go see my fiancee."<br/>	"I'll stop by later to see her, ok? I need to get home before Carla finds out from someone else about JD." Turk says.<br/>	"See ya, Gandhi."<br/>	Perry goes into JD's room and sits in the uncomfortable chair beside the bed. He lays back and slowly drifts off.<br/>	JD wakes up a few hours and hears the tell-tale signs of a heart monitor and slowly opens her eyes. She sees the stained ceiling tiles of Sacred Heart and turns her head to see the heart monitor and the monitor listening to her baby and tracking their movements. She turns her head to the other side and sees Perry lying in a awkward position in the hospital chair and knew it would hurt his back if he stayed like that.<br/>	"Perry." JD says voice scratchy. She coughs and grabs the glass of water on the table beside her, thinking either Perry or a nurse brought it at one point. She took a few sips and sighed in relief. "Perry, wake up. You're going to kill your back like that!"<br/>	Perry grunts and opens his eyes. He's instantly to his feet when he sees JD awake. He grabs her face and kisses her, making her breathless.<br/>	"Hi to you, too, Perry." JD says smiling and giggling.<br/>	"How do you feel, sweetheart? Do you need anything?"<br/>	"I'm fine." JD says reassuringly. "Just tired and the baby is kicking me up a storm and i have to pee. Help me up."<br/>	"They have you on a catheter, Johanna." Perry says. "And keeping you here until at least tomorrow night to make sure you and baby are ok."<br/>	JD sighs.<br/>	"But our doctor appointment is tomorrow and i really want to know what we're having." She whines.<br/>	"I know, sweetheart." Perry says. "But we can make another appointment. I rather miss it and the two of you be ok."<br/>	"I know but i wasn't looking forward to this appointment for weeks!"<br/>	Perry kisses her cheek.<br/>	"I know." Perry says. "Why don't you get some more rest? I need to go check on a few things and i'll bring you something back to eat. How does that sound?"<br/>	"It sounds good." JD says. "I'm very lucky to have you."<br/>	"I'm the lucky one, princess."<br/>	Perry gives her a kiss and leaves the room as JD slowly drifts back to sleep.<br/>	As he walks, he meets the police and gives them his statement and defiantly pressing charges on Jordan. They want to talk to JD but Perry told them to wait at the nurse station until she wakes up because she was resting and they did. Perry continued on his way and went outside to take a deep breathe of fresh air. He checked the time and saw it was almost 3 in the morning. He grumbled and went back inside to use the showers and change into his jeans and t-shirt from his locker.<br/>	Then he went to the cafeteria where the nurse gladly baked a muffin for JD after she heard what happened to the young woman and sent it with a pudding cup for free. Perry thanked her and took the things back to JD's room, where the cops were just leaving.<br/>	"We'll get back to the both of you with a court date in the next couple of weeks and we have granted a temporary restraining order for the both of you. You'll need to speak with a lawyer for a permanent one soon."<br/>	"Already done."Perry says shaking their hands. "Thank you, gentlemen."<br/>	He went to the room and JD brightened up seeing the muffin and pudding.<br/>	"Aww, Jane sent these? I love that woman!" JD says.<br/>	Perry laughs and gives them to JD. She eats and then sighs happily and content.<br/>	"What would you think," Perry asks after a few moments of comfortable silence, "About us looking for...for a house?"<br/>	JD sat up and looked to her fiancee.<br/>	"A house?" She asks.<br/>	"Yeah." Perry says. "That way we can have the wedding in a backyard and our baby can have room to grow and play outside. Maybe have a few bar-b-ques when it's beautiful out."<br/>	"Let's do it." JD says smiling. "Let's look for a house!" Perry kisses her deeply before pulling back. <br/>	"I don't know what i did to deserve you but Hell... i thank whoever or whatever for you, sweetheart." Perry says smiling eyes bright with emotion. "We're going to look for a house as soon as you get out of here. Bobbo gave us both the week off."<br/>	"In that case," JD says. "Why don't you head home and check on Dan? I know he must be a wreck by now."<br/>	"Ok but I'll be back."<br/>	"No. You are going home and rest. You and Dan. Elliot has already said she was going to check on me every chance she got tonight. Even pulled a double for someone so she could stay."<br/>	"I'm gonna have to thank Barbie for that." Perry says. "But i'll go rest. Dan will probably will want to come see you."<br/>	"Make him stay." JD says. "I don't want either of you tired for when we house hunt. I already know Dan will want to be our realtor and he knows what i like. I bet he'll go into work tomorrow and start looking right away."<br/>	"Alright but I will be here come morning." Perry says sternly.<br/>	JD sighs and nods with a small smile.<br/>	"I will see you in the morning then, Perry."<br/>	He reluctantly kisses her goodbye and heads home. He and Dan manage to find someone to come fix the door on such a short notice and pays the man twice as much for coming. Perry and Dan cleans up the kitchen and throws out what JD had cooked and fixed themselves some sandwiches. Dan catches a few hours in the guest room while Perry lies awake in his own bed, unable to sleep without the warm body of his fiancee beside him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Gender Reveal, House Hunting, and more!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When morning came, Dan went back home to shower and change and start getting some listings for Perry and JD. Perry had wanted a backyard (big enough for maybe another child and a dog) and at least 3 bedrooms. Dan knew what style JD liked and Perry told his preferences so he knew he could work with the couple easily.<br/>	Perry changed and went back to the hospital but went up to see Dr. Maryland's office. He knocked and she waved him in.<br/>	"Dr. Cox, how nice to see you. Hows Dr. Dorian? I heard from Dr. Kane she was brought in and he placed a monitor on her stomach to keep a eye on the baby." She says.<br/>	"She's fine and so is our baby, thank God." Perry says sitting. "Actually, i came to ask you a favor."<br/>	"Oh?" She asks.<br/>	"Johanna has been looking forward to finding out what we're having and is upset she'll miss today's appointment. Think you can take the appointment to her?"<br/>	"Her's was going to be my last appointment for the day so i think i can manage." Dr. Maryland says with a smile. "What room is she in? I'll make sure i'm there."<br/>	"Room 214 on the second floor." Perry says. "She'll be surprised you coming to her. Thank you, Dr. Maryland."<br/>	He shakes her hand.<br/>	"No problem at all." She says. "Just make sure she's resting and in bed."<br/>	Perry goes back to JD's room and sits with her for a few hours talking, watching whatever was on TV, and then Perry going to the cafeteria to get them both lunch. By the time 2 came around, Dan had called and said he was going to come over to their apartment with listings and showing for 3 different houses after hours. JD was so excited that Perry laughed happily at her enthusiasm.<br/>	Then at 4, Dr. Maryland was knocking and entering with a ultrasound machine. <br/>	"Dr. Maryland?" JD says confused. "What are you doing here?"<br/>	"Well," She says setting up the machine. "Since you couldn't come see me, Dr. Cox suggested i come to you and i was very happy to seeing you was stuck here."<br/>	"He did?" JD says perking up. She turns to her fiancee. "Aww, you're so sweet, Perry!"<br/>	"I just wanted you to be happy, sweetheart." Perry says grabbing her hand.<br/>	Dr. Maryland puts on gloves and gets a packet of gel. She pulls down the blanket and part of JD's pj bottoms and lifts her shirt. The gel is squeezed on her swollen abdomen and the wand slowly moved around. The couple sees the body and profile of their baby as Dr. Maryland takes and prints multiple ultrasound photos for them.<br/>	"So, there is their head, eyes, nose, mouth, ears...good. Measuring 21 weeks instead of 20..." She says pointing out everything. "Aww, looks like they decided to suck their thumb, the sweetie. There the arms and hands and all ten fingers! Oh, its looks like they are playing shy so lets look at their legs and toes, good there. Now lets see if i can get a look at their parts...there you are! It looks like the two of you are having a boy! Congratulations, Dr. Dorian, Dr. Cox."<br/>	JD begins to cry happy tears and Perry can't help but jump up and smiles. He kisses JD soundly until running out of the room screaming through his tears "It's a boy! It's a boy!".<br/>	Dr. Maryland and JD laughs and the photos are handed over to JD. Dr. Maryland cleans JD up and make sure shes covered before unhooking the machine and the monitor from JD and leaving with a smile.<br/>	Not even 15 minutes later, Carla, Elliot, and Turk was running in breathless and grinning.<br/>	"A boy?" Turk asks panting. <br/>	"A boy!" JD says still crying.<br/>	The three took turns hugging her and giving their congratulations and crying with JD. They stay for awhile before Elliot wipes her tears away and discharges JD with orders to rest a few more days before coming back to work. They hug her some more and then Perry comes back face red and wet looking like someone told him he was getting a life supply of his favorite scotch.<br/>	They shake Perry's hand and gives him hugs (or Carla did) before letting Perry take her home.<br/>	When they arrived, Dan was waiting for them with his laptop. Perry let him in and JD pulled her brother to her excitedly. She was bouncing and Dan was surprised for a moment.<br/>	"Dan, i'm having a boy!" JD says practically shouting.<br/>	Dan breaks into a huge grin and picks up his sister and spins her around, making her giggle and grab his shoulders.<br/>	"I'm having a nephew!" Dan says happily as he puts her down. "I'm so happy for the two of you! Now, lets look at some houses!"<br/>	He gets his laptop going and pulls up the first.<br/>	"So this house is a Ranch style home," He says. The house looks nice with brick walls and a bay window. A two car garage was in the first photo with the house. "It has 3 bedrooms with a master bath in the master bedroom and a separate bathroom for guests." He clicks the next photo to the living room. It has a electric fireplace, which was nice. "The kitchen has been upgraded recently to something more modern with a dishwasher and a farm style sink." He clicks again to see the kitchen and Perry loved it since he cooked most of the time. "It also has a decent sized yard, sitting on 3 acres of land. Priced around $241,000 and 2,300 square feet." Dan says clicking through the photos to show the bedrooms and bathrooms, all updated. "Was their a price range the two of you wanted to stay under? This is the cheaper one i found to suit your needs and its only half an hour drive from the hospital."<br/>	"We never discussed that." JD says.<br/>	"We haven't but when i first moved here, i almost bought a house for $400,000 since i had excellent credit." Perry says.<br/>	"I couldn't let you do it all, Perry." JD says frowning.<br/>	"Don't worry, sweetheart." Perry says. "If we get one, i'll make sure you are put on the mortgage and are bound to help pay it, if you want."<br/>	"Yes i do." JD says sternly. "We do this together."<br/>	"Alright." Perry says flicking her nose.<br/>	"I'm gagging over here, thanks for asking." Dan teases. "Now, House number two is $324,000 and is 2,200 square feet but sits on 5 acres of land. It's more of a farm style house with huge windows and a second story. It does have a wrap around porch and i know you love those, Johnny." He pulls up the photo of a beautiful white house with a wrap around porch and a huge yard and 3 vehicle garage behind it and to the side. "It has 4 bedrooms, two on the first floor and two on the second. Also has 3 bathrooms, one being the master bath with a Jacuzzi tube and a nice separate shower. All updated about 5 years prior by the owner for his wife. I say it's about an hour and 15 minutes from the hospital, give or take." He shows the pictures of the huge living room, separate dining room that led to the kitchen with white cabinets and dark granite tops. Then the bedrooms and bathrooms, all nicely done by the owner. Then they saw pictures of the garage and the fenced property.<br/>	"I love that house." JD says sighing. "It's so beautiful. It reminds me of Grandma Dorian's house. Remember when we would go over there and have fun in the creek behind her house? You a used to throw me in and we would wrestle for hours in the mud?"<br/>	"Yeah and i also remember ol' granddad taking a switch to my behind for doing it." Dan says laughing. "Oh, what about that time we had the family reunion there and Uncle Cody got so drunk, he yelled at a tree for an hour thinking it was his dog?"<br/>	"Oh that was hilarious." JD says laughing. "Especially since we kept spiking his punch until he was that drunk!"<br/>	"Oh, you was a naughty child, Johanna?" Perry asks. "How old was you, sweetheart?"<br/>	JD blushed and ducked her head.<br/>	"Johnny here was 13 and big brother talked her into doing it." Dan says bumping shoulders with his sister. "And we was never caught, either! Made it more awesome."<br/>	"I'm surprised, Johanna." Perry says teasing his fiancee. "You was such a mean child at 13? Tsk tsk." JD giggles quietly. <br/>	"And the last house," Dan continues smiling at the memories. "Is the run of the mill house, 2 stories, 3 beds, 2 baths, at 3,000 square feet for $400,000. " He starts the slideshow of pictures. "It was done being renovated last week actually and the owner decided to sale it to find another project." It had a beautiful front porch and sat on 6 acres of land, no garage but a driveway that could hold at least 3 cars and a small outside building. No fence but the property was laid out by stakes. "This house is maybe a hour from Sacred Heart unless you're like ol Coxxie here. Might take him 45 minutes at the most versus miss granny driver here."<br/>	"I'm careful!" JD protests pouting.<br/>	Perry pulls her close and kisses her temple and then kissing the pout away.<br/>	"I can have a showing for these houses for tomorrow and Thursday if you want or i can hunt down a few more listings." Dan says shutting his laptop down. "What do you say?"<br/>	"I like to look at the first and second house in person." JD says. "I'm not big on the third house."<br/>	"I agree." Perry says. "The third house was pretty and all but not our style."<br/>	"Let me see if i can get the owners on the line and set up a showing for tomorrow or thursday." Dan says standing. He goes to the guest room to make some calls.<br/>	JD leans into Perry's arms and snuggles close.<br/>	"I can't believe we are actually doing this, Perry."<br/>	"Me either but i'm glad we are." Perry says kissing her. They lay back and turn on the TV.<br/>	About 10 minutes later, Dan comes out smiling.<br/>	"We can go see house 1 in the morning at 9 and the second at 3 in the afternoon. Sound good to you two?"<br/>	"Perfect." Perry says.<br/>	"good." Dan says packing his laptop away. "I'll come pick the both of you up early so get some rest! See you two tomorrow!"<br/>	They bid Dan goodbye and retire to bed.<br/>	Dan came to pick them up the next morning and they drove to see house 1. It was a very beautiful house and Perry was in love with the kitchen and JD loved the space and how big the rooms were. The owner told the couple of several updates he had done over the years and showed them each room with Dan at his side.<br/>	They walked around the property and enjoyed the hard they would have for the baby and a possible dog or other child. Perry liked the garage for his Porsche and JD's car and scooter ("Her name is Sasha, Perry!").<br/>	When they went to house 2, Perry saw how JD's eyes lit up as they looked inside and explored. The pictures didn't do it justice and Perry loved it as Dan and the owner told the history of the house and the updates throughout. They walked around the property and enjoyed everything about it.<br/>	While JD looked around, Perry pulled Dan out of earshot and told Dan to put a bid on it for them since JD was so in love with it. Dan tapped his own nose and smiled.<br/>	Dan took them home and JD went to take a soothing bath as all the walking took a toll on her swollen ankles and feet. Perry cooked them dinner and had offered for Dan to stay but he wanted t put in Perry's offer as soon as possible seeing a few others had already. Perry really hoped his offer would be accepted since he wanted JD to be happy and the look in her eyes when they arrived to the second house...<br/>	He finished dinner and the two sat at their table and discussed the houses. Then JD helped cleaned the dishes and put them away before Perry kissed her and shooed her to bed. Then he took a shower and pulled on a pair of pajama bottoms and climbed into bed with his fiancee.<br/>	The next day, JD went out with Carla and Elliot for a girls day that involved shopping for maternity clothes and baby things. Perry let them had their day and stayed home to clean the apartment and enjoy a beer and some football.<br/>	After a few hours, he heard a knock on the door and stood. He was only in his boxers so he went to grab his jeans from the floor of the bedroom. He pulled them on and was heading to the door grumbling as the knocks got more frantic.<br/>	"I'm coming!" Perry shouts buttoning his pants.<br/>	"Hurry up, Coxxie! I got great news!"<br/>	Perry frowned at Dan's voice and opened the door and waved his future brother-in-law in.<br/>	"What is it, Dan?" Perry asks. <br/>	"Mr. Lathem accepted your offer!" Dan says ecstatic. "The house is yours and Johnny's!"<br/>	"We got the house?" Perry says gasping. "Are you serious?"<br/>	"He called me last night right before i closed the office. He said you two was such a sweet couple and reminded him of his wife and himself years ago. And he saw how happy Johnny looked when she saw the house and he just had to accept your offer no matter what!"<br/>	"Johanna will be thrilled when she finds out!" Perry says shaking Dan's hand enthusiastically.<br/>	"Where is she, anyway?" Dan asks.<br/>	"Having a girls day with Carla and Barbie." Perry says. "They should be back soon if you want to stick around."<br/>	"I most defiantly will stick around. I want to see her face when i tell her!"<br/>	They didn't have to wait long before the woman came in with multiple shopping bags from different stores.<br/>	"Hey, Perry." JD says kissing her fiancee. "I cant wait to show some of the clothes i bought for myself as jr stretches me." Then she sees Dan. "Hey, Dan, what are you doing here? I thought you would be in the office still."<br/>	"I'm on my lunch break, Johnny, so don't worry. "Dan says. "Actually, i came by to tell you that Coxxie here put a offer on the second house and the owner accepted it."<br/>	JD squeals delighted and practically jumps into Perry's arms and attacks him with kisses. Carla and Elliot laugh at JD (they knew about the house hunting as JD was telling them while they were out at the houses they seen). <br/>	Perry was stunned for a moment and then pulled JD close and connected their lips and kissed her deeply.<br/>	"This is amazing, Perry!" JD squeals and smiling ear to ear. "Can't you just see us getting married in that backyard and our son running around playing and laughing?"<br/>	"I can and it's a beautiful image, sweetheart." Perry says. "Now get over to Carla and Barbie before they explode."<br/>	JD releases Perry and the girls take their purchases to the main bedroom talking animatedly about the house and planning out the wedding already with what colors and what to wear. Perry and Dan shakes their heads at the women.<br/>	"Why don't you and Johnny come to the office early tomorrow and sign the papers? Mr. Latham said he would be glad to come and get everything settled so you and Johnny can move in right away."<br/>	"We'll be there, Danno." Perry says.<br/>	"I'll call Mr. Latham soon as i get back." Dan says. He looks at his watch. "Which is now. I have to show a few more houses today. I'll see you tomorrow."<br/>	Dan leaves and Perry finds himself calling his landlord to let him know that he and JD was moving. After dealing with Jordan for years and then finding how good of a person Perry really was when she was kicked out (and the she-devil breaking the door, which she was paying for even though Perry had it taken care of, and attacking the sweet JD), and meeting the new future Mrs. Cox, he agreed to give half of his original deposit back and to break the lease a little early as a 'congratulations on getting married' gift.<br/>	Perry smiled as he could hear the girls laughing and giggling so he snuck out and to the store to pick up several boxes so they could start packing things up and then stops by the police station to get a copy of the police report to have for the Board meeting the next day. He gets back and the women are at the table drinking beer (or water in JD's case) looking though some books.<br/>	"Should i be worried at the 3 of you huddled so close together?" Perry asks shutting the door and dropping the boxes. "You aren't planning my death, are you? Because i want to be surprised if you are."<br/>	He grabs a beer from the fridge and opens it to take a long drink.<br/>	"Not yet, anyway." Carla says. "But even if we was, per say, i already have a few ideas over the years of knowing you."<br/>	"And i'm staying on your good side." Perry says laughing. "But what are you doing?"<br/>	"Looking over some baby name books we bought today." JD says. "I didn't realize how may names their was in the world! It'll take forever to choose one at this rate!"<br/>	"Why don't you start a list?" Perry suggests. "Then me and you can look it over together."<br/>	"We already did." Elliot says. "We are up to, what, 3 dozen names? We've been flipping to random pages and writing 2 or 3 from each page."<br/>	Perry hummed and took another drink of beer. He goes stand by his fiancee and looks at the list so far.<br/>	"I like Aaron." He says skimming over the list. "And Samuel and Alex."<br/>	"Those were the ones i thought of before looking." JD says taking a drink of water. "Grandpa Dorian was named Samuel Ray and Alex was the name of mom's only good boyfriend from years ago that treated me and Dan like we was his children. I actually still email him on occasion. He's glad i'm happy. Can we invite him to the wedding? I know its going to be small..."<br/>	Perry cuts her off with a quick kiss.<br/>	"If he means a lot to you, invite him, princess." Perry says. The girls aww at the nickname.<br/>	"Thank you, Perry." JD says smiling under her lashes making Perry leans down and kiss her again.<br/>	"Alright, i'll let you ladies continue your name searching." Perry says moving away. "I'm going to go ahead and start packing a few things, ok, Johanna?"<br/>	"I'll come help you in a little while." JD says. <br/>	"Ok but no heavy lifting, got it?"<br/>	"Yep!" JD says smiling. <br/>	Perry leaves the room.<br/>	The woman end up extending their girls day to a girls night and spends it camped in the living room watching romantic comedies and love stories. JD falls asleep on the couch and Carla and Elliot was on the floor with pillows and blankets. Perry laughs quietly at them and covers JD with their cover and gently places a pillow under her head without waking her. He kisses her forehead and goes to their room and sleeps.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Moving Day and Dress Shopping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, Carla and Elliot head home with their things and JD takes a nice, hot shower with Perry. The two dress in their scrubs and head to work, JD getting nervous seeing it was the Board meeting. He bit her lip as Perry took the police report with him. JD tried to not think about it as she went through her patient charts and made sure everything was taken care of.<br/>	Carla and Elliot helped distract her and Turk did, too, when he found out she and Perry was buying a house together. JD's nervousness drained away to excitement as she told Turk all about the house and how she was wanting the wedding to be set up in the backyard.<br/>	"Are you going to wear a white dress?" Turk asks as they sat in the cafeteria at lunch (the board meeting had started at 8 and it was just a little after 12 at this point). "Or maybe something softer? White is over done!"<br/>	JD laughs at her best friend.<br/>	"Don't let Carla hear that, Turk. I know she loves looking at white wedding dresses. When are you going to pop the question?"<br/>	"Ah, no changing the subject, JD!" Turk says pointing a finger at her. "First we get your wedding done with then we can talk about my future one. So, white dress or no?"<br/>	"I'm thinking no." JD says. "Wedding dresses aren't made for pregnant women in mind. I bet i can find a pretty one at a maternity store for cheaper than a actual wedding dress."<br/>	"You so are going to have to take me with you." Turk says. "As your Man of Honor, it's my duty to help you pick, remember?"<br/>	"I know." JD says laughing. "You and Elliot can help me look after Perry and I get moved into the house. You gonna help out? Dan is bringing a U-Haul over Monday to get the big stuff."<br/>	"I'll bring the car and we'll cram all we can in it." Turk says nodding. Then his pager is going off. "Looks like Mrs. Kenson wants to see me. That woman just had surgery yesterday and is wanting to go home to work on her garden."<br/>	"You have fun with that." JD says. <br/>	Turk pats her shoulder and walks away grumbling about old ladies and their gardens. JD smiles as she eats her salad.<br/>	Soon, she was being paged as one of her patients were coding. She gets to the room as fast as she could (which was faster than someone thought a pregnant woman could) and grabs the defibrillator. She rubs them together and shocks the middle aged man in the bed with a look of concentration on her face. She yells out orders and gets the man's heart beating again. She has a Intern put in a breathing tube and orders for him to be monitored closely. The Intern looks at her fearfully because a pregnant Doctor was apparently scary. JD writes the man's vitals down and finally lets his wife come back to the room.<br/>	"Is he going to be alright, Dr. Dorian?" She asks worriedly.<br/>	"I'll be honest with you, Mrs. Gregson," JD says putting the clipboard down. "His lungs gave out and the tube is the only thing keeping him alive and he's borderline between being unconscious and a coma. We'll do everything we can for him, ok?"<br/>	Mrs. Gregson nods with tears in her eyes.<br/>	"Can i...can i sit with him now?" She asks choking on her tears.<br/>	"Yes, Ma'am." JD says. "Can i have the nurses bring you anything? Water or something to eat?"<br/>	"No thank you, Dr. Dorian. Thank you though. I'm just going to sit with him." The woman answers.<br/>	"If you change your mind, the nurse station is just down the hall, ok?" The woman nods and JD tiredly leaves the room and leans against the wall.<br/>	"Dr. Dorian?"<br/>	JD opens her eyes and sees one of her Interns, Macy Kasem.<br/>	"Yes, Miss Kasem?" JD asks pushing off the wall.<br/>	"Can i ask you a question?" Macy asks.<br/>	"Of course."<br/>	One question turned to a dozen and by the time JD got away, she snuck into the supply closet and slid to the floor with a sigh. She kicked off her shoes and rubbed her ankles the best she could with her baby bump blocking her.<br/>	"You are making me look like a whale, son." She says to her bump. Her son kicks rapidly in response. "It's not a bad thing, though. You just need more room as you grow. But let me tell you, both me and your daddy is excited to meet you in a few months. By the time you arrive, we'll have a house and i know you'll love it! A big backyard for you to run around in, maybe with a dog or two. Perhaps another sibling someday will be chasing after you, who knows? Maybe you and your daddy will be tossing a football around or kicking a soccer ball while i sit and watch amused seeing i don't like sports much." Then her pager is going off again. "Well, i guess mommy needs to get to work again." She pulls on her shoes and leaves the supply closet.<br/>	By the times she finally sees Perry, they were heading home.<br/>	"How the meeting go?" JD asks as they get in the Porsche.<br/>	"Everyone voted for Jordan to be kicked from the board after hearing what happened and reading the police report." Perry says yawning and sitting back a moment. "Jordan, who i didn't even know was out on bail, was there and the banshee was not happy. There was a lot of yelling and name calling. Security escorted her out and she's banned from the property for the foreseeable future."<br/>	"Good." JD says putting on her seat belt and then rubbed her belly. "I don't want her anywhere near me."<br/>	"She tries and i'll take care of it, princess." Perry says stroking her cheek. Then he rubs her belly and smiles softly when the baby kicks. "Jr there been giving you Hell today?"<br/>	"Yeah." JD says sighing tiredly. "But i expected that from a Cox baby."<br/>	Perry laughs and drives them home, picking up take-out on the way since neither of them wanted to cook that night after the day they both had.<br/>	By the time Monday rolled around, the two had packed up most of the apartment and had already signed the paperwork for the house, becoming official homeowners, and had the water and power turned on. Turk and Dan arrived with movers (that Dan paid to help) and took apart the two beds, table and its chairs, the couch, dressers, and chests and got them in the big U-Haul. Even JD's scooter ("Sasha, Perry! Her name is Sasha and you will call her that one day!") was placed inside with ease. Dan, Turk, and Perry took turns taking boxes down to their cars. Perry's Porsche didn't hold a whole lot so it was filled quickly. Then Dan packed his car, then Turk's his, and finally JD's. <br/>	When Perry went back to the now bare apartment and looked around, he was glad he was closing on this chapter of his life and opening a new one filled with new adventures. With a final walk-through so he wasn't forgetting anything, he shut the door for the last time. He handed the keys to the landlord and shook the man's hand.<br/>	The four of them drove their separate cars to the house and begun the process of unloading everything. They took the many pieces of furniture out first, placing them in different parts of the house. Their bed was put in pieces in the master bedroom, the guest bed in the room down stairs, the couch in the living room, the table and chairs in the dining room, ect...Then the process of unloading the boxes came. The moving men left when the U-Haul was emptied leaving the others to  get the boxes and put them in the rooms that were written on each box.<br/>	After the boxes was took inside, Perry pulled out a six pack of beer and a bottled of water for JD. They drunk a little and then put together the master bed and moved the dresser and chest where JD and Perry thought would be best. Then she unpacked a few clothes and hung them up or put them away while the men fought to get the bed together. JD found the box with the bed sheet and covers and put it aside and the one labeled pillows and pillow cases, too.<br/>	She got their clothes put away as the men finished putting the bed together and put the box spring and mattress on it.<br/>	"I think that's enough for the day." Dan says dusting his hands off. "Who knew you had so much, Johnny?"<br/>	"Thank you guys." JD says smiling. She gives her brother and best friend a hug. "Once everything is put away and settled, we'll have a family dinner. How does that sound?"<br/>	"I hold you to that, Johnny." Dan says flicking her ear. "See ya later. I have work tomorrow."<br/>	"I'll see ya at work tomorrow, JD." Turk says giving her a hug. <br/>	The two leave and Perry helps JD make the bed where the two flop on it with laughter.<br/>	"We're officially moved in, princess." Perry says looking at his fiancee.<br/>	"I can't believe it. We actually did it!" JD says laughing. "If my dad could see me now..."<br/>	"He would be proud of you." Perry says. "I only spent five minutes with the man but i saw how proud he was of you and how much your happiness meant to him. Hopefully he's smiling on us seeing its me your with."<br/>	"He liked you, trust me." JD says. "I think he would be happy having you as a son-in-law."<br/>	"What about your mother?" Perry asks sitting up on one elbow. "You and Dan haven't said much about her."<br/>	JD shrugs.<br/>	"She's not happy with me but she never really was." She says. "Mom wasn't the caring type of parent. More worried about herself than of Dan. Surprised that me and Dan managed to have the same biological dad with all the men she had over. I had the test done to make sure, too, when i was  18." She turns over and scoots close to Perry. They shift where she had her head on his chest. "It's why Dad left. Mom never wanted me to be a Doctor. She thought i should just accept my role as a Housewife like her and basically whore myself out until i landed a rich man to take care of me. She was pissed when i told her i applied for medical school and even more so when i said it was going to be here. Even Dan moved states away to get away."<br/>	"Dan tell her about us and the baby?"<br/>	"Oh, yea." She says huffing. "Dan told me her reaction had him gaping in shock but i wasn't surprised. She said i should be ashamed for falling in love, of all things. According to her, relationships are about sex and money, not love. Told Dan she never loved our father, just wanted his money and she got it." JD sighs and Perry begins to run his hand through her hair soothingly. "Then Dan told her about our plans to marry and the fact i was pregnant. Told me i should've kept my legs close long enough for the 'I do' and then get pregnant. That way when, not if, we divorced, i would have half of everything. Mom's a real bitch. You know she never wanted me or Dan? We was tools to her all our lives. I don't want her near me or our baby, Perry."<br/>	"Then she won't." Perry says gently. "We'll tell ol Danno not to invite her and be done."<br/>	"He already knows how i feel so he probably already guessed i don't want her to come." JD says. "Can we go to sleep now?"<br/>	"Of course." Perry says kissing her forehead.<br/>	He gets up and hunts down pjs for her and a t-shirt of his to wear. She changes and Perry marvels her growing stomach and can't help but the get to his knees and kiss it a few times, making JD giggle.<br/>	Perry strips to his boxers and the two climb into bed. Perry sets a alarm to go off earlier since they lived further from the hospital now and tugged his fiancee close.<br/>	The next month the two planned their wedding so Turk, Elliot, and JD (Carla could not get out of working and she was pissed over the fact) went to a higher ended Maternity Store for a dress suitable to marry in.<br/>	They browsed and JD tried on a few lighter colored dresses but not finding one quite right enough to marry Perry in.<br/>	Finally, JD spotted one and fell in love with it.<br/>	It was the most rich looking red color and went down mid calf. She picked it up and smiled at her friends. She tried it on and it went to her mid-calf and outlined her bump perfectly where the others were either too tight or too loose. The straps were simple on both shoulders but had some ruffles over the shoulders and had a neckline between being to high and too low.<br/>	She loved it and so did Elliot and Turk if their tears were to go by.<br/>	JD bought the dress and Elliot agreed to hide it at her apartment until the wedding (which Perry and JD agreed to have at the end of the month) and even found JD a pair of silver, flat sandals to wear since the weather was going to be gorgeous that day and she was going to be walking through the soft grass instead of a aisle runner.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Wedding Day!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shorter Chapter but the wedding deserved a chapter all of its own</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the end of the month came, Turk, Perry, and Dan set up the chairs and a white arch (Thanks, Dan for the find) and fixed roses around it and down the aisle. Elliot helped set up the music before going into the house to help Carla dress JD and do make-up and hair.<br/>	After being set up, Perry went to the garage to change into his outfit. He was going to wear dress pants, a white button up with a red tie, and a dress jacket. He combed back his longish hair and smiled at his reflection in the Porsche.<br/>	"Getting married today, Perry. How do you feel?"<br/>	He turns and smiles at Carla. She was dressed in a simple pink sundress with her hair down.<br/>	"I feel nervous, excited...I can't believe this is happening." He says. "Never thought i would give marriage another go after Jordan. I can't wait to get up there and tell her i do forever."<br/>	"I'm very happy for both of you, Perry." Carla says holding back tears. She collects herself. "Now, lets get the ceremony started."<br/>	The song started and Perry found himself walking down the side, looking at their friends and the few people they knew outside of work they wanted there, and taking his spot at the arch with a priest standing there and smiling. Perry swallowed any nerves as Carla came down the aisle with Turk and they took their spots up front, Carla with Perry and Turk with JD, who they were waiting to see.<br/>	The music changed and the crowd looked towards the house. A few minutes later, JD came in view with Dan holding her arm and smiling for his baby sister and soon to be brother in law. Perry felt tears in his eyes and one slip free as he saw his almost wife radiate beauty and her eyes looking like beacons at how bright they were, even in the bright sunlight.<br/>	Then Dan is kissing her cheek and handing her over to him and he grabs her hands in his and beams at her. JD looked at him under those long lashes and he felt more tears but held them back.<br/>	"We are gathered here today to join Percival Uylesses Cox and Johanna Marie Dorian in Holy Matrimony." He says smiling at the couple. "Do you, Percival Uylesses Cox, take this woman, Johanna Marie Dorian, to be you lawful wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for rich or poor, until death do you part?"<br/>	"I do." Perry says loud and clear his eyes shining. JD feels a small tear leak out of the corner of her eye.<br/>	"And do you, Johanna Marie Dorian, take Percival Uylesses Cox, as your lawful wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for rich or poor, until death do you part?"<br/>	"I do." JD says tightening her hands in his.<br/>	"You may now exchange rings. Percival, you first." The Priest says.<br/>	Perry releases JD and Carla hands him the ring band for JD. Perry slides it on JD's finger with her engagement.<br/>	"Johanna, your turn."<br/>	Turk hands the gold band to his best friend while crying and smiling. JD slides it onto Perry's finger and they join hands once more.<br/>	"By the power vested in me by American Marriage Ministries and by the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife!" The priest calls out. "You may now kiss the bride!"<br/>	Perry grabs her and kisses her with all he has. Applause and whistles break the silence. They heard some sniffles and pulled away. JD and Perry link arms and they walk down the aisle.<br/>	Everyone claps and whistles and calls out as they walk past. Many are crying and wiping their eyes as they go.<br/>	The two walk into their house and the others follow for cake and pictures.<br/>	By the time pictures are done and everyone is in the house, they have music playing and cutting their cake. JD takes a bit and rubs it on Perry's nose, making him laugh. Perry does the same with her and she wraps her arms around him.<br/>	After more photos, Perry and her separate to talk to the guest milling around. JD goes to Alex Graves and gives him a hug.<br/>	"Hey, kid." Alex says smiling softly, his eyes crinkling at the edges. "Congratulations, Mrs. Cox."<br/>	"I'm so glad you could come, Alex." JD says. "I was afraid you wouldn't since we haven't seen each other for years."<br/>	"I wouldn't have missed this for the world, darlin'." Alex says hugging her again. "You may not be my kid but i love you like you was. Besides, Dan would've had my hide if i didn't. He wants you to be happy."<br/>	"I know and i am!" JD says. "All this feels like a dream, you know? Me having a baby, i just got married to the man I've loved for years...I feel like i could wake up anytime."<br/>	"Go enjoy your happiness, Jojo." Alex says patting her cheek affectionately. "It looks like your husband needs help over there."<br/>	JD looks over and sees Carla and Elliot had him cornered, probably wanting to know their honeymoon ideas since Kelso (who hadn't made it thanks to Sacred Heart and him being Chief of Medicine) had given them two weeks off as a gift.<br/>	Alex waves her away with a smile as she waddles over to her new husband, stopping to thank a few guest for coming and getting their congratulations on the marriage and baby.<br/>	When she got to her husband (HER HUSBAND!) he pulled her into his arms and put his chin on top on her head.<br/>	"How are you feeling, Mrs. Cox?" Perry asks sighing happily. Carla, Elliot, and Turk smiles at them and sneaks away to leave them alone for a bit. <br/>	"Can't believe i'm Mrs. Cox." JD says snuggling close as she could, her belly nestled between them. "I get to introduce myself as Dr. Cox now. You know how weird that's going to be? But i'm so excited to get back to work just so i can."<br/>	Perry chuckles.<br/>	"You don't know how happy it makes me that you took my last name." Perry says kissing her forehead. "And the fact i have a wife that's as beautiful and loving like you. I love you, princess."<br/>	"I love you, too, Perry."<br/>	They kiss leisurely for a few moment, ignoring Turk obviously crying nearby and the snapping of a camera.<br/>	If the photographer wanted to catch this moment, the couple had no disagreements there.<br/>	The wedding wound down as the guests slowly begun to leave, giving hugs and handshakes to the couple as they did. Turk, Carla, Dan, and Elliot stayed behind to help clean the yard and the house.<br/>	When they were finally alone, Perry and JD went to their room and changed out of their wedding attire. Perry changed to jeans and a t-shirt	while JD pulled on a simple maternity dress. The two lace their hands together and walk outside together, enjoying each others company.<br/>	"Can't believe we're married." JD says as they hold each other walking around their property.<br/>	"Me either, sweetheart." Perry says tilting her chin upwards. They share a soft kiss before going back inside the house.<br/>	They're short honeymoon felt like only hours instead of 2 weeks seeing they had to finish a few more things in the baby's nursery and some minor problems with their house but they were completed. Perry painted the nursery a soft blue and put together the crib he bought. JD got out and used the bedding for it with little grey elephants to fix it up that Elliot had bought for the baby and had already given to them, much to Perry's amusement.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Baby Time!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning! This chapter includes a graphic birth scene.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When they had to go back to work, many congratulated them again and was now addressing JD by Dr. Dorian-Cox (it was agreed two Dr. Cox's would be confusing so JD agreed to the name). It all made JD giddy and Perry smile in amusement.<br/>	JD went to her first patient, a man in his 20s, who came in just that morning with chest pains and some numbness on his left side.<br/>	"Hello," JD looks at the file in hand. "Mr. Smith. I'm Dr. Dorian-Cox, your attending doctor. Taking look at he test results here, you had a small heart attack, which is unusual in such a young person as yourself but not unheard of. We are going to keep you here for observation for a few days and i'll get your medication set up. You'll leave here on blood pressure medication to keep it down and you'll need to change you diet to keep this from happening again. Any questions?"<br/>	"Just one." Mr. Smith says positively leering at her. "Are you single, Dr. Cox?"<br/>	JD blinked.<br/>	"No." JD says. "I just recently married and, if you haven't noticed, i'm pregnant."<br/>	"So?" Mr. Smith says smiling. "I've fucked pregnant women before. Its fun to feel the little ones move when i fuck their moms."<br/>	"I'm going to go and get this taken care of." JD says hastily. "I'll have a nurse up here to give you your first dose of medication."<br/>	She leaves and goes to the nurse station. Carla sees she looks upset.<br/>	"Bambi?" She asks concerned.<br/>	"Can you give the patient in 321 to someone else? He is making me very uncomfortable."<br/>	"I'll let the new Interns take care of him." Carla says. "He didn't do anything to you, did he?"<br/>	"No but he made me feel creeped out. He was flirting, i'm used to that, but he went on to tell me he fucked pregnant women before and enjoyed feeling the babies move while he did it." JD says voice shaking.<br/>	"Go take a break, sweetie. Eat something. I'll page Perry." Carla says.<br/>	"You don't have to page him." JD says shaking her head. "I'll go grab a bite to eat and i'll be back fine as ever."<br/>	JD walks to the cafeteria holding her stomach and got a sandwich and water. She sat alone and ate and felt herself start to calm. It wasn't the first time a male patient had flirted with her and it certainly wouldn't be the last but what he said about fucking pregnant women and enjoying feeling their babies move while they fucked made her feel sick and upset. She had to get away from him and give him to another doctor.<br/>	She was happy that was the last time anyone told her that. She did still deal with perverts on a daily basis and her husband always protected her or distracted her enough to forget them.<br/>	Soon, she reached month 8 and she was starting her maternity leave. Her last appointment before she did was a few days previous and Dr. Maryland said the baby was measuring 34 weeks instead of 32 and may come sooner than his due date.<br/>	JD took her leave and on days when they could, her friends came over to see her, talk to her, have movie or tv show marathons, and Perry made her stay off her feet and take nice, hot baths to help her achy back and sore muscles. He banned her from doing anything strenuous, including but not limited to: doing laundry, doing dishes, carrying anything heavier than a loaf of bread, changing the bed sheets or doing the grocery shopping. Perry took over the housework so she could rest before their son made his appearance.<br/>	Their son decided to come at 37 weeks while she was home alone.<br/>	She begun to have contractions not long after 7pm, when Perry left for his double shift. She just thought they were braxton hicks so she folded laundry and putting it away (Perry would be upset if he knew she was doing laundry) and tidied up a bit before sitting and watching some tv. The second contractions (still thinking it was braxton hicks) came a hour after the first. Just a twinge.<br/>	They came closer, 30 minutes apart when she drew a bath and tried to relax but a small pain developed in her back and she still felt the contractions.<br/>	JD got out of the bath and pulled on her robe and winced as the pains came closer. She finally figured out that she was in labor but she was in too much pain to drive to the hospital. Then her water broke with a loud pop and it gushed down her legs and onto her hard wood floor. She almost screamed when a more painful one hit and she got to the floor. She crawled to the couch and found her phone and tried to call Perry. He didn't answer, not that she was surprised. Then she called the hospital and, to her surprise, no one answered. She huffed in frustration and called her brother.<br/>	"Hey, Johnny." Dan says cheerfully.<br/>	"Dan, listen to me." JD says clenching her teeth. She screams when another contraction hits.<br/>	"Johnny?!" Dan says concerned. "Are you ok? What's wrong?"<br/>	"The baby is coming!" JD says panting. She rubs her stomach and tries to swallow her fear. "Now! I'm home alone and i can't get hold of Perry and i can't drive...! Dan, i'm scared! Help me, please!"<br/>	"I'm coming there right now! Hold tight, little sister!"<br/>	JD drops her phone and tries to pull herself onto her couch but she was hit with another contraction. JD begun to cry and laid herself onto the carpet in their living room. <br/>	More contractions hit her and she screamed, clutching her belly as it quivered underneath her hands. She cried and cried and didn't know how long she laid there in pain when she heard a car outside and tires screeching. Then she heard pounding on her door and yelling but her pain filled mind couldn't make out who it was.<br/>	Then her door was kicked opened, wood splintering, and then she screamed as th worst pain ripped through her that she ever felt in her life. It burned like fire and she grabbed for anything to latch onto.<br/>	Dan came into view and wiped the sweat from her forehead and she grabbed his shirt.<br/>	"D-Dan..." JD murmurs. She whimpers and throws her head back. "It hurts! It fucking hurts!"<br/>	She holds back her scream as another hits her and Dan is at a lost of what to do. He hated to see his sister in such pain and he felt helpless at what to do.<br/>	Then her phone was ringing and he grabbed it.<br/>	"Hey, sweetheart."<br/>	"Perry!" Dan shouts panicked. "JD is in labor!"<br/>	"Dan...?" Perry says confused. "Labor?"<br/>	"She called me screaming!" Dan says close to hyperventilating.<br/>	JD snatches the phone.<br/>	"Perry, my water broke and contractions are only minutes apart. He's coming now and i only..." She screams and grabs Dan's hand and squeezes hard. Dan lets out a yelp at the pressure and tries to pull his hand away. JD looks at him with angry, unfocused eyes. He stops and lets out a small whine. "Our son is coming now and i can't get to the hospital. Someone's going to have to talk Dan through this because he is delivering him."<br/>	Dan whimpers in fear looking at his sister wide-eyed. JD put the phone on speaker and looked at Dan with fire in her eyes.<br/>	"Dan, you are going to have to do this." JD says She unties her robe and spreads her legs. Dan keeps looking at her face. He gulps nervously and moves down between his sister's legs but still not looking down. JD screams again, louder, more pain filled.<br/>	"Dan!" Perry shouts though the phone. "Listen to me! I need you to check Johanna's cervix, ok? I need to know how many centimeters she's dilated! I have a ambulance in route and i'm rushing out the door now."<br/>	"Where is that?" Dan asks afraid of the answer.<br/>	"Dan, i'm sorry." JD says.<br/>	She takes the hand she was still holding and put it at her entrance.<br/>	"No no no!" Dan moans trying to pull away. "I can't...! You're my sister!"<br/>	"If you don't, i could lose the baby!" JD says. Another contraction hits and she screams and sits up. She pants and slaps Dan in the face, hard. The noise echoed loudly and Dan froze.<br/>	"Dan," Perry says nervously from the phone. "You need to do this or both of them could die. I know you don't want to lose either of them and nether do i."<br/>	Dan took a deep breathe, closed his eyes, and pushed a finger into his sister. He whimpered and whined when he found something stretching inside his sister as his finger touched it. He pulled it out quickly and wiped it furiously on his pants.<br/>	"God, you're stretching!" Dan says panicking. "I could fit like 4 fingers there!"<br/>	"That's good." Perry says voice flowing through the phone. "She'll need to start pushing soon."<br/>	"Pushing?!" Dan exclaims.<br/>	"Get a hold of yourself, Danial Alexander Dorian!" JD screams as she feels the pressure build. "Perry, i need to push! I feel it!"<br/>	"Dan, you need to watch for the baby. Now." Perry says voice louder. "Johanna, try to breath and remain calm, can you do that for me. Sweetheart?"<br/>	"I'll try, Perry." JD says voice filled with pain.<br/>	Dan reluctantly looks at the parts of his sister he never seen before and nearly fainted when  JD screamed again and her opening stretched so far before his eyes. Then he caught a glimpse of reddish-brown hair that was not part of his little sister.<br/>	"Oh dear god." Dan breathes feeling sick and his stomach twist itself in knots.<br/>	"Dan?" Perry says. "What is it?"<br/>	"I...I see hair!"<br/>	JD bites her lip hard enough for it to bleed when she pushes again.<br/>	"Dan! Talk to me!" Perry shouts.<br/>	"There's a head!" Dan shouts. "What do i do?! What do i do?!"<br/>	JD lays back shaking and has no energy to talk or slap her brother again.<br/>	"Stay calm!" Perry snaps. "Johanna, sweetheart, i don't know whats happening but do not give up and push!"<br/>	JD feels the pressure again and pushes as hard has she could and screamed into the air, back arching slightly.<br/>	Dan watches as the head pops free and a blood covered baby comes out of the intimates of his god damn sister! Not only that, but blood and who know what else gushes out with the head.<br/>	"His head...!" Dan says. "Shit! What now?! Perry!"<br/>	"Johanna, push again!" Perry shouts. "Dan, be prepared to catch the baby!"<br/>	"Catch the baby?!" Dan shouts, voice high pitched.<br/>	JD pushes again and the shoulders are freed and Dan has no choice but the get him and hold him. He looks at him and looks to his sister and the cord still connecting him. He begun to cry and hyperventilate.<br/>	"Dan, i need you to use something to clamp the umbilical cord and then cut it." Perry says but Dan is too busy panicking. "Dan!"<br/>	JD lifts up tiredly and weakly opens their coffee table drawer and finds scissors and a clip used for opened bag of chips (and glad, for once, Perry didn't listen to her and put it back into the kitchen drawer). She sits up as much as she could and clamped it. Then she took the scissors and cut it.<br/>	She slumped back and the scissors fell from her hand. She started to shake and Dan screamed as blood gushed from his sister and something else was pushed from her.<br/>	"Dan!" Perry shouts. "Dan, talk to me! Johanna! Someone!"<br/>	JD was now unconscious and Dan was in shock.<br/>	Not even a few minutes later, a ambulance arrived and took the baby, loaded Johanna and Dan, and transported them to Sacred Heart.<br/>	Perry, Turk, Carla, and Elliot was waiting at the ER doors impatiently for them t arrive and when they did, Perry jumped right in to see JD and his son.<br/>	They took the new mother and child to the Maternity Ward while Carla and Elliot took a very quiet and glassy eyed Dan to a exam room.<br/>	Perry watched as they took JD to her own room and begun working on her and his son was taken to the Nursery. They wouldn't let him see JD yet so he went to view his son through the window. He watched, and cried, as they washed his son and he cried loudly in protest. Then he was calmed and bundled up tightly and put in his own little crib. Perry smiled widely when they put his card down showing he was a Cox, weighing 7lb exactly and was 19 inches long.<br/>	He leaned his head against the window and stared at him until his eyes burned and all his tears were gone and dried on his face.<br/>	"Dr. Cox?" Perry drug his gaze away from his son to look at Dr. Maryland's smiling face. "You can come see your wife now. I'll have someone bring your son to see the both of you soon."<br/>	Perry walked down the hall and found JD's room easily.<br/>	He went inside and JD was sitting up in the bed with a tray of food beside her. She was paler than normal and looked exhausted and yet she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life.<br/>	"Hey." JD says smiling softly.<br/>	Perry sat beside her and took one of her hands and kissed it.<br/>	"You did good, sweetheart." Perry says smiling. <br/>	"How is he?"<br/>	"Just perfect." Perry says. "7lbs and 19 inches long."<br/>	JD smiles and laughs.<br/>	"And early and caught me by surprise." JD says. "Oh, do you know about Dan?"<br/>	"Carla and Elliot took him soon as we got here. I think he was in shock." Perry says laughing. "I don't blame him, though. He just seen parts of you he never seen while you pushed out our baby."<br/>	"Can you go check on him for me? Make sure he's ok?" JD asks yawning. "I think i might sleep some more before seeing our boy."	<br/>	"Sure." Perry says.<br/>	She slowly shuts her eyes and her breathing even outs. Perry kisses her forehead and leaves the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Last Chapter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He finds Dan with Carla and Elliot still, down in the cafeteria trying to get the man to eat something. By the looks of it, they haven't been successful. He sits beside Dan and looks at him for a moment and sees his eyes were clouded over still.<br/>	Then he punches him in the jaw.<br/>	It snapped the man out of the almost catatonic state he was in. He snapped his head up and looked at Perry with anger.<br/>	"What the hell?" He asked rubbing his jaw.<br/>	"Helped you, didn't it?" Perry asks, eyebrow raised.<br/>	Dan huffed and remained silent for a moment.<br/>	"Fuck." He grumbled. "Yeah, it helped but don't do it again! Now, how's Johnny and Baby Cox doing?"<br/>	"Both are fine." Perry says. "Johanna is resting and my son is doing fine in the Nursery. Everyone can see him when Johanna feels up to it."<br/>	The next day is when Johanna felt up to visitors but even then, she only wanted Perry and their son for awhile before their friends came to see them.<br/>	The couple was cramped onto JD's bed and she was holding their son as she breastfed him.<br/>	"We never came up with a name for him." JD says as she looks over at the paperwork they needed to fill out, including their boy's full name.<br/>	"I like Henry the best." Perry says looking at their boy smiling.<br/>	"I was thinking about using Alexander somehow and Christopher cause Turk has always been there for me." JD says as her son finishes eating and she hands him over to Perry to bump as she fixed and covered herself. Their son burps and Perry holds him to his chest for a few moments longer before handing him back to his mom.<br/>	"Isn't Alexander Dan's middle name?" Perry asks. "I think that what it sounded like when you yelled at him."<br/>	"Yeah." JD says stroking her son's cheek gently and smiling. "I feel like i owe it considering he just delivered his own nephew and went into shock." She laughed and Perry couldn't help but lean forward and kiss her. "Besides, i think Henry Alexander Christopher Cox has a nice ring to it."<br/>	"You know, it really does." Perry says looking at his son again. "Welcome to the world Henry Alexander Christopher Cox. I'm your daddy and this beautiful woman is your mommy."<br/>	JD smiles. Perry fills out the paperwork and then they let their friends in.<br/>	Carla, Elliot, Turk, and Dan come in when Perry pages them (or pages Carla to bring Dan, still shocked or not).<br/>	The girls start cooing and making kissy faces. Turk drags Dan (who was looking every where but his sister) over to see the baby.<br/>	"He's so cute!" Carla gushes. "And look, he scowls like his daddy!"<br/>	Perry scowls at her for that but is ignored because Elliot is now cooing over his son.<br/>	"Look at those chubby little cheeks!" Elliot says. "Who's the cutest baby ever? You are! Yes, you are the cutest ever!"<br/>	"Alright, ladies." Turk says trying to weasel in between them. "Uncle Turk coming through!" He looks at JD and then looked to his 'nephew'. "How's Uncle Turk's little man, huh?"<br/>	Henry blinked his eyes at Turk and then yawned. Everyone aww'ed at him.<br/>	"I can't believe my little sister actually has a baby now." Dan says looking at Henry with adoring eyes and desperately trying to not think he delivered him and seeing that part of JD...<br/>	"Would you like to hold him, Uncle Dan?"? JD asks.<br/>	Dan nods silently and watches as Perry takes him and hands him over. Dan marvels at how tiny he is and gently traces his cheek with his knuckle.<br/>	"Hey, little one." Dan says quietly. "I'm Uncle Dan and i'm going to show you how to cause all sorts of mischeif when you're older."<br/>	"What's his name?" Elliot asks. "Or do you two have one yet?"<br/>	"Everyone," JD says smiling. "Meet Henry Alexander Christopher Cox."<br/>	Dan finally looked to his sister and felt tears in his eyes. Turk burst into tears and grabbed onto Carla and cried into her shoulder in happiness.<br/>	"You...you named him after me?" Dan asks suprised.<br/>	"Well, yeah." JD says. "You did deliver him and i dont know he would be here if you hadn't."<br/>	Dan handed Henry to Perry and went to hug his sister. He cried a few minutes into her neck and she carded her fingers through his hair until he was calmer. When he pulled away, no one said a word. Then Turk was pushing himself into JD's arms and crying like a baby so JD held him tight and rubbed his bald head in a soothing manner.<br/>	When all the tears were done, all their friend left them in peace for awhile, to be a family.<br/>	JD and Henry stayed at Sacred Heart for nearly a week because JD was very weak and Henry was being watched for a few days more since he came early. Perry settled all the paperwork and went to Kelso when both his wife and son was sleeping to start JD's Maternity Leave and his own Parternity Leave (he was only getting 2 weeks to JD's 6 but that was two weeks he was going to spend with just his wife and son so he wasnt going to complain).<br/>	After they were discharged, JD took Henry on a small tour of the hospital and showed him off to everyone. Laverne cooed over him just as bad as all the other women and wouldn't let them leave until she had her fill of the cuteness (JD didn't mind at all seeing all she was doing was sitting in the wheel chair holding the carrier and Perry was pushing her) before they finally was heading home.<br/>	Perry had went home at one point to take the Porche home and drive JD's car back since it was a four door and would be easier to get Henry in and out.<br/>	Once settled at home, JD put Henry in his bassinet that was set up in their bedroom and Perry made her lay down as well.<br/>	"I can't belive he's here." Perry says standing by the crib and watching as his beautiful son fell asleep after looking around his surroundings.<br/>	"I can't either." JD says watching him, too. "God, i just had him and i want another, Perry."<br/>	Perry laughs and kisses his wife.<br/>	"I would love to have another but not any time soon, ok, sweetheart?" Perry says.<br/>	JD nods and slowly drifts off watching Henry. Perry sets up a baby monitor and takes the second one with him to listen while he took the rug that she had Henry on, outside to be thrown away and then cleaned the floor where her water had broken. He also made a mental note to send Dan something nice for being such a great help, even though he was full of panic.<br/>	Maybe a nice bottle of wine or scotch. Or even a case of higher end beer he liked so much.<br/>	Time passed to much for the couple as they watched Henry grow.<br/>	When he was 6 months old, JD helped Turk propose to Carla and they married soon after. JD, of course, was the Best Woman while Elliot was Carla's Maid of Honor. Perry helped little Henry be the ring bearer but grew tired when the pictures were taken of everyone.<br/>	Then when he turned one, JD cried before, during, and after his birthday party.<br/>	When he was two, Carla found out she was pregnant and 9 months later, Isabella Turk was born.<br/>	A few months after that, JD found out she was pregnant again to her and Perry's delight. They hadn't been trying and JD was on birth control but they welcomed to expanding their little family.<br/>	Nine months later, they welcomed another son to the world, this one named Samuel Perry Michael Cox.<br/>	Henry loved and adored his younger brother and everyone loved the new addition. Isabella 'Izzy' Turk loved both Henry and Samuel.<br/>	After Samuel, JD claimed she was done having kids and Perry didn't mind at all since he was happy having her and the boys in his life.<br/>	5 years later, JD helped his own brother propose to his boyfriend of 1 year, Jessie James Jones (that was seriously his name), and she watched as they adopted twin girls who JD adored and loved as if they were blood to her. Henry declared he was going to protect them (their names were Georgia Haley Jones-Dorian and April Louise Jones-Dorian) and Izzy and his own little brother Samuel.<br/>	Surprisingly, when Henry was 10 and Samuel was 8, JD found herself pregnant again and she laughed. Perry was very shocked and even more so when they found out it was another boy.<br/>	When Anthony Nolan Jonathon Cox was born, JD declared that she was getting her tubes tied and be done with it. Perry didn't mind at all and when she had the procedure done, he went and had himself sterilized in case JD would be the rare few that would get pregnant afterwards.<br/>	Turk and Carla had one more child after that and Elliot and Keith married and had a little girl of thier own some years down the road.<br/>	JD, even though she had 3 boys now, still managed to stay a Doctor and when he turned 60, Perry retired to stay home with the boys. JD took his place in taking and teaching most Interns.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>